Moving forward
by one fairy7
Summary: Naruto drops the mask after the valley of the end and promises to become the best ninja the world has ever seen but how will this change effect his journey./ Paring Naruto/Harem / minor sakura and some sasuke but mostly minato bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or do I….nope but I had you guessing there didn't I **

**Summary: After fighting sasuke at the valley of the end Naruto drops his mask and makes an oath to train and become the best shinobi he can be.**

**Paring: my favourites are anko(they share the pain of loneliness), yugao(not really sure why just like it) ,Tsume(Who in their right mind would reject a milf they need help or I do not sure),** **kurenai(Again not sure why) and a couple more. If the story goes well(fingers crossed) then there will be a poll to see who wins(oh him exited already are you probably not)**

Lying in a hospital bed in konohgakure was the most unpredictable ninja in the elemental nations simple staring at the plain white tiles of the hospital celling going over and over in his head what could have changed.

"Knock" "Knock"

Naruto just ignored the knocking and just continued lying there thinking of what could have changed.

"Hey brat you will be all healed by tomorrow" said tsunade

"Okay baa-chan thanks for telling me" said Naruto in a strained and quiet tone

Sighing at the tone Naruto used tsunade tries to think of a way to lift his spirits but was cut off by Naruto.

"Baa-chan do you think sakura's going to be mad at me for not bringing sasuke back" said Naruto with a guilty look on his face.

"Just sakura Naruto what happen to sakura-chan"

"I never truly had a crush on her that was just a mask I made to protect me for more persecution from the villagers I mean who could like a girl that constantly hits them for no reason".

With a smirk tsunade says "well jiraiya for one" both sharing a quick laugh at the toads sannins expenses.

"Haha thanks baa-chan I needed that so what's going to happen now?" asked Naruto

"Well jiraiya was plaining on taking you on a training trip for three years to teach you"said tsunade as she watched Naruto face changed for confused to concentration to happy but settled on annoyance much to her shock.

"But baa-chan he will probably just leave me in a hotel and go peeking like when we went looking for you!" Naruto told tsunade.

"Oh he did did he well he's going to have to talk so someone hes very familiar to very soon and trust me Naruto If he ditches you to train just send me a summon toad and I will make sure he sees the light and starts training you" spoke tsunade with a menacing look in hers eyes that promised pain in unlimited amounts.

"Thanks baa-chan you're the best, so when can I leave again" chuckled Naruto scratching that back of his head.

"Tomorrow and after you explain everything about this mask of yours" Said tsunade with a stern glare that left no room for questions.

Looking into tsunade's eyes with a sad look that tsunade had never seen on the young ninjas face.

"Well it happened like this"

**Flashback**

A young six year old Naruto was walking back from the academy after his first day there and was as happy as a child could be as he managed to score the highest in the class and kunai and shuriken throwing and answer all the questions he got asked right but then he heard a loud noise

"HEY I FOUND HIM"

"So demon boy thinks he can show up sasuke-sama at the academy do you "said one man in the crowd of people.

"Yeah who do you think you are showing up sasuke-sama?" screeched a pink haired women

"Well we can't have that now can we so let's make sure you don't do it again let's get him! "Spoke a fat villager with hardly any teeth.

So for 10 minutes the continuously beat him with whatever they could get their hands on like sticks, stones and even couple of kitchen until a large amount of killing intent(ki from now)froze the mob in places and some even passed out from it

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" shouted the third hokage hiruzen sarutobi with a group of anbu

The bravest (stupidest) member in the mob stuttered out.

"G..gettin..g rid o. the demon boy "said the now pale man

"ANBU take all of them to ibiki and anko at tell him that hey has my permission to not hold back and last time I checked those two were quite fond of little Naruto.

As the anbu took the mob hiruzen took Naruto to the hospital to get him help for his injury's and stayed there till hi woke up.

"Yawn ow my head hurts were am I?" asked to himself

"It's good to see you are awake Naruto how do you feel"

"I'm fine jiji my head hurts a tiny bit but Im fine" said Naruto with his fox like smile

"That's good to hear Naruto so can you tell me what happen"

So Naruto retold the tale to his jiji who by the end of the story was leaking massive amounts of ki scaring Naruto a lot.

"Well Naruto just rest for now I have to go and sort somethings out okay"

"Okay by jiji" said a sleepy Naruto

"Goodnight Naruto"

Pretending to be asleep Naruto was thinking about what happen and it all happen because he showed what he could do so until he found it necessary he would hide is skills and play the idiot to the public eye but he would train secretly.

**Flashback end**

"And that's what happened baa-chan" said a sad Naruto still thinking about the recent events

"Im so sorry Naruto that I could be there to help you at beginning of your life but I promise I will help you as much as I can now" spoke tsunade with small tears falling from her eyes.

"Thanks baa-chan I appreciate it "spoke a tired Naruto still injured from the chidori from sasuke

"Get some rest Naruto you will need it tomorrow "spoke tsunade

"Okay goodnight baa-chan" spoke Naruto as he drifted to sleep telling himself that he will train as much as possible to become the best ninja the world has ever seen.

**Well that didn't turn out to bad now did it for a first try anyway feel free to send a review **


	2. The plan

After the talk with Naruto tsunade went to her office to sit and think of so ways to help Naruto with his training until her view wandered to the pictures of the previous hokage's then an idea struck her who better to carry on the legacies of them then Naruto he might not have wood release like her grandfather but he had other techniques that Naruto would love to learn and her uncle had many water release jutsu to use along with her sense jutsu in earth and fire. But the main hokage was the fourth naruto's fathers space/time jutsu the flying thunder god him learning any of these would help him immensely she was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Yes come in" Spoke tsunade composing herself after her daydream like state.

"Tsunade-sama jiriya-sama has asked when Naruto is able to travel with him to start the trip." Spoke shizune.

"Thank you shizune but tell the pervert to come to my office in two hours I need to talk to him and sort somethings out before him and Naruto leave" Spoke tsunade in a professional tone.

"Of course tsunade-sama I will tell him just that".

"Thank you shizune"

So for the next 2 hours tsunade gather all the scrolls Naruto would need to learn to be a ninja and maybe one day hokage thing like different jutsu for each element, katas for taijustsu styles, different weapons like katanas to bo-staffs and even a Kama and books on sealing from novice to master all sealed in scrolls labelled differently. Now just waiting for jiriya she thinks over everything she's gathered and thinks of one major thing she didn't know naruto's natural affinity something she would have to rectify.

"Yo tsunade-hime what is it you need to see me about" Spoke jiriya climbing through the window.

"Why do you have to go through the window pervert" Spoke tsunade with a tick mark over her eyebrow.

"Because im the gallant jiriya master spy loved by women all over the world going through the door just isn't cool enough for someone like me" spoke a cheerful jiriya with a grin on his face.

"Jiriya this is important so take this seriously or so help me I will send you to kiri with just my fist do I make myself clear" Spoke an irritated and serious tsunade.

Noticing tsunade was actually serious he immediately knew to be too to or suffer the busty blondes wrath.

"What is wrong tsunade" Spoke a serious jiriya.

"It's about naruto's training I need to know what you are going to be training him for the duration of the trip" Spoke tsunade hoping for a reasonably answer.

"Huh is that it I was expecting something like I used you in my new book or something man don't scare me like the tsunade-hime" Spoke a relived jiriya.

"I'm serious jiriya" Spoke a still annoyed and serious tsunade.

"Well mainly training in using the kyuubi's chakra and some taijustsu training and a bit about genjutsu dispelling "Spoke jiriya not seeing the point in this conversation.

Tsunade for her part was stunned that was his plan three years of training and that's all he was going to do no learning ninjutsu which would be naruto's strong point if someone trained him not even proper taijustsu training what was this pervert thinking wasting three years of naruto's life like that trying to calm herself down she spoke slowly.

"Jiriya I hope that isn't it" spoke tsunade slowly trying to calm down

"Well yeah I mean he has to learn how to use the kyuubi otherwise he hasn't much hope to match seven s-class ninja "Spoke a still confused jiriya

"Jiriya I will tell you this once so listen well and I mean very well YOU WILL TEACH HIM PROPARLY NOT JUST THE BARE MINIMMUM DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR "Shouted a pissed of tsunade

"But tsunade-hime we don't have that much time for him to learn those kind of things" Spoke a pale and shaky jiriya

"Jiriya what is naruto's strong point" Spoke tsunade

"Well massive chakra levels I mean he can make thousands of kagebushins without even breaking a sweat "Spoke a confused jiriya not sure why she asked that

"And tell me what is the special effect the kagebushin does to the user" Spoke a smirking tsunade

"Well they transfer the memory…TSUANDE YOU GENIUS "Shouted jiriya finally getting what she meant.

"Finally you got it god I didn't know you were that dense but enough of that I came up with training program for Naruto for the first year here have a look" Said tsunade a she passed jiriya a piece of paper.

As jiriya read the paper his eyes widened further and further reading what was on the sheet

**Training first year (kagebushin style)**

Physical excises with weights that adjust to the user-6-8am

Clones working on chakra control exercises like water walking etc.-6-8am

Theory work for seals ,jutsu making and politics whilst clones continues chakra excersis -8-10am

Lunch and rest whilst clones continues chakra excersis-10-11am

Element training depending on the element and how many-11-2pm

Taijustsu training2-4pm

Weapons training 4-6pm

Dinner whilst clones work on sealing work6-6-8pm

Bed-9pm

"So what do you think for the first year of training? "Spoke a slightly proud tsunade

"And I thought anko was the most sadistic women in this village but if he can do this he will be jounin in just over a year and will go further as the trip continues" chuckled jiriya

"Also we need to find out his element so I can give you a couple of things to train him better "Spoke a happy tsunade thinking this will help Naruto

"We can do that tomorrow he is still in the hospital so let him rest and is there anything else you need to discus with me" Said a sleepy jiriya knowing he has to get up early tomorrow

"Yes this is very important after the first year of training you are going to tell Naruto who his parents are if you think he matures enough to know" Said a serious tsunade as she knew that him knowing who his parents are could change how he views them and this village.

"Very well tsunade but not until I think he Is ready this is a very serious matter that could cost not just us but the village as well" Spoke Jiriya in a serious voice.

"Anyway lets both get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow "Spoke tsunade trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah let's get to bed tsunade" Spoke jiriya I a lustful voice

Tsunade with a tick mark above her head remembered something Naruto told her earlier.

"Oh one more thing jiriya "Said tsunade in a sickly sweet tone

"And what is that tsunade-hime" said jiriya still in a lustful way to aware of the pain about to come.

"NEVER TAKE NARUTO PEEKING!" Shouted tsunade as she punched jiriya out of the window sending the over side of konoha.

With that done tsuande walks to her home and falls asleep think about what will happen tomorrow


	3. Staring the journey

The sun was rising in konoha some people where opening shops whilst others were running to get missions at the hokage tower and some just having a morning stroll. But Naruto uzamaki was lying in a hospital bed think about what would happen today his mussing was cut short as a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Yes come in" Spoke Naruto

"A Naruto good to see your up how do you feeling" spoke tsunade with a smile

"I feel fine baa-chan so is it time for me to leave?" Asked Naruto

"Yep come on we will sign you out and the front desk" spoke tsunade

Walking through the hospital Naruto couldn't help but notice tsunade seemed happier than normal and just couldn't think of any reason but kept it to himself as he liked seeing her happy. After signing out tsunade turned to Naruto and told him

"Give me your hand naruto I'm going to shunshin us to my office okay" Told naruto grabbing her hand "warm" where the thoughts of the two and in a poof of smoke they were in tsunade's office with jiriya there waiting letting go of each other's hand reluctantly , jiriya spoke.

"Okay naruto I know you're thinking im going to leave you during your training and go do research I telling you know I won't until you can practice yourself otherwise tsunade will probably castrate me with a rust kunai" Spoke a pale jiriya and tsunade nodding he continued. "Before we go we are going to check your element affinity so we know what to bring okay "pulling out a piece of paper and hands it to naruto.

"Just pump chakra into that paper and if it splits its wind, burns its fire, crumbles is lighting if soggy its water and last if it turns to dust you have earth" Spoke jiriya

Naruto following the instructions pumps chakra into the paper the reaction was unexpected it split into two half's one side turned soggy and the other crumbled meaning wind, water and lighting now having three natural affinity's is extraordinary but the level of affinity the water side turned into a puddle meaning a high water affinity and the other crumbled into a small barely visible ball meaning a strong affinity for lighting.

Tsunade and jiriya stared shocked at the reaction neither of them was expecting that kind of reaction but here it was right in front of them getting over there shock jiriya spoke first.

"Well look at that gaki you have three very strong affinity's that's going to help us a lot during are training don't you agree tsunade-hime?" Asked jiriya.

"True jiriya but it will take him a while to master all of them but to think you had a water affinity to rival my uncle the nidaime hokage is quite a shock buy you will have to train hard to get to his level but I'm sure you can do it" said tsunade.

"Of course I can baa-chan I be sure to make you proud when I return" Spoke naruto with a happy smile on his face.

"Know gaki we are heading out in a couple of hours so go and say your goodbyes and meet me at the north gate in 2 hours okay" Said jiriya

"Of course ero-sensei ill meet you then" Said naruto before jumping out the window heading for ichiraku ramen stand to say goodbye to them.

5 minutes of running later

"YO OLD MAN AYAME YOU THERE" Shouted naruto

"Well if it isn't my favourite customer what can I do for you?" asked teuchi with a smile

"I came to tell you and ayame that I'm going away for three years to train so I won't be around here for a while" said naruto

"My favourite customer is leaving" said teuchi still smiling but then what naruto said sunk in

"WHAT YOUR LEAVING MY BUSINESS IS RUINED" Shouted teuchi with anime tears falling from his eyes until ayame hit him on the head with a ladle to silence him.

"Well naruto we are going to miss you around here how about a free bowl of ramen as a goodbye present?" Asked ayame with a smile

"Thanks ayame but only one I need to go and get some from the iron claw for training "Spoke a happy naruto.

"Okay then give me a minute and you will have it" waiting for his ramen hi didn't notice a familiar face sit next to him until he spoke.

"Hey naruto long time no see how have you been" Asked the man

Recognizing the voice naruto turns and sees his iruka his old sensei.

"Hey iruka-sensei ive be good and guess what I'm going on a training trip for a couple of years isn't it awesome" Spoke a happy naruto

"Wow who are you going with might I ask?" Asked an intrigued iruka

"Um well I call him ero-sensei but everyone else calls him jiriya" Said naruto

"WAIT THE JIRIYA ONE OF THE SENNIN THAT JIRIYA" Shouted iruka the believing what he heard

"Yeah that's him its cool isn't it" said naruto now turning to his ramen thanking ayame for it and dug into not noticing or not caring about iruka's shocked face.

"Thanks for the ramen but I have to go by iruka-sensei I'll see you when I get back" Spoke naruto has he walked away.

Walking down the road heading for the iron wolf to get so equipment ignoring the glares sent to him by some people just as he is about to walk in a familiar voice screeches out.

"NARUTO-BAKA I FINALY FOUND YOU" screeched the pink banshee

"Yes sakura what can I do for you" Spoke naruto in a calm voice with his face devoid of emotion

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT CAN YOU DO WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN YOU BAKA" Screeched sakura

"By now I would think about to drop his pant for the snake-pedo but im not really sure" Said an amused naruto.

"so you didn't bring him back I knew I should have trusted you with a simple task your such a loser" Spoke sakura in a cold tone

"Well then miss perfect why didn't you go and stop him" Asked naruto

"Because I wasn't picked to go on the mission" Spoke sakura not sure why he asked.

"And do you know why you didn't get picked" Asked naruto again.

"Because the hokage knew that if I stayed here in the village then sasuke-kun would come back because true lover concurs all" Spoke sakura like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wrong you weren't picked because you are a completely useless ninja and a disgrace kunoichi everywhere. And she knew if she sent you you would have died 10 minutes out of the village the only reason you got this far in you ninja career is because of me sasuke and kakashi if it weren't for use you would be dead 10 times over so get your act together you disgrace of a kunoichi.

At the end of the speech sakura was crying because she knew all his words were true and she couldn't deny it so she ran home hoping to forget what naruto just said to her.

Naruto watched as sakura ran not really caring if she was crying or not she needed to learn that being a ninja wasn't a game and she would die soon if she didn't get her act together forgetting the sakura incident for now. He walked into the iron wolf were a tall bald man with muscles bigger than his head was standing behind the counter.

"A naruto back again I see" Spoke dan the owner of the shop.

"Yeah I need new equipment and new clothes" Saide naruto

"YES FINALLY" Shouted dan scaring naruto

"Finally what?" Asked a confused naruto

"That orange monstrosity is finally going" Said dan with anime tears falling form his eyes

With a sweat drop of his forehead naruto just smiles and reply's" yeah it needs to go so here I am"

"So what equipment do you need" Asked dan with a note pad to write down the order

"100 kunai, 100 shuriken, 500 feet of ninja wire, fifty exploding notes that's about it the rest jiriya got for me" Said naruto

"Okay I'll get this stuff you get the new clothes you wanted" Spoke dan walking away gathering everything.

Walking around naruto picked out a set of clothes that to him looked good it was a pair of black ninja sandals with black anbu pants with a long sleeved mesh top with black V-neck shirt over it with a red scarf around his neck going down to just above the back of his knees, black finger less gloves with metal on the back for extra power and to finish the look and face mask like kakashi covering his face. Putting his headband around his right bicep allowing his hair to fall freely and putting his new black pouches on his right and left leg and looking in the mirror he can't help but think he looks like a professional ninja now. Walking to the counter to pay dan looks at naruto walking over and likes the choices hi picked they looked good

"Nice choices naruto they look good" Approved dan

"Thanks how much do I ow?" Asked naruto

"Well jiriya came in about 30 minutes ago and order somethings and said if you came by then to put it on his tab so you ow nothing "Said dan

"Wow that's nice of him can I also have two sealing scrolls I need to pack up somethings at my apartment" Asked naruto

after getting the scrolls and Thanking dan naruto walked out of the shop and went to his apartment to seal so stuff he had there but on the way people were looking at him differently no glares just looks of curiosity and respect and something else that he didn't recognise but made a chill go down his spine ignoring it for now but still quickens his pace to his home.

Getting to his place and sealing his most important items like his cup ramen and more cup ramen he start walking to the north gate to meet with jiriya nearing the gate he sees a small group of people standing there waiting getting closer her sees its jiriya, tsunade ,shizune, kakashi he just continues walking.

The group at the gate continued to wait there for naruto were starting to get worried that something happen but then they saw someone in the distance getting closer as the person go nearer the groups eyes got wonder as they saw what he was wearing a who it was finally with the figure in front of them he spoke.

"Hey guys"

He looks good were the thoughts running through the minds of everyone there.

"Hey gaki nice clothes they suite you makes you look more like a ninja" Spoke jiriya

"Hehe thanks I like them as well" Said naruto scratching that back of his head

"I like the mask naruto makes you look mysterious" Spoke kakashi with his famous eye smile

"Thanks sensei now all I need is a orange book and I'm your miny-me" Chuckled naruto with kakashi and jiriya joining in but get two death glares from tsunade and shizune.

"That will never happen and if it does then I put punch you and those two perverts to suna" Said tsunade pointing at the now pale jiriya and kakashi.

"Only joking baa-chan I swear" Spoke naruto getting slightly pale thinking about the pain he would be in if he followed in his teachers footsteps.

"Anyway the reason I'm here is to say good luck with your training at to give you this scroll it contains the chidori and the rakari since you have a lighting affinity but you will have to work around the tunnel vision" Said kakashi with his normal eye smile

"Thanks sensei I promise I will learn it in no time" Said naruto

"Well gaki shall we go" Asked jiriya

"Sure ero-sensei bye you guys I'll see you soon" Spoke naruto as he and jiriya walked out of the gate and into the forest not to be seen for three years.


	4. First year begins

Walking in the forest of hi no kuni towards otafuka gai jiriya and naruto set up camp where they would stay for about 4 days to get naruto use to his training exercises that tsunade set up for the first year.

"Okay gaki the first part of the plan is to do exercises to improve your speed and strength whilst doing that you will make as many clones as you can and get them to do water walking and kunai spinning to improve chakra control" Told jiriya

"Um ero-sensei why make clones to chakra control isn't it just a waste of chakra" Asked a confused naruto not understanding why he wanted him to make clones.

"A but that's were tsunade's idea comes in and I'm surprised sensei didn't come up with it but any way the special part about the kage bunshin is that the user gets the memories of the clone when dispelled so imagine one clone works for ten hours on tree walking and dispels you get that knowledge but with you it will be a thousand clones working on something for ten hours you get 400 years of practice" Said a happy jiriya thinking about all the things his apprentice will learn and master by the time their trip is over.

"WOW THAT'S AMAZING" Shouted a happy and excited naruto.

"Yeah it is gaki so how about we get started here put theses on" Spoke jiriya passing naruto some chakra weights and training clothes.

Putting on the clothes which was a basic white t-shirt and black trousers putting the weights weights and pumping chakra in the naruto's face instantly meet the floor causing jiriya to burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA oh god gaki that was hilarious" Spoke jiriya in-between laugh's whilst naruto was mumbling about stupid pervert senses and getting revenge.

Getting up naruto Shouted **Taju kage bunshin no jutsu** in a big poof of smoke a thousand copies of naruto were standing there jiriya seeing naruto was ready to start hi training puts the clones to work

"Okay I want 250 of you working on tree walking another 250 working on water walking and the last 500 working on kunai spinning" Ordered jiriya receiving a cores of hai from the clones. Whilst the clones worked on the chakra control naruto run laps around the clearing and done push ups, squats crunches for 2 hours this continued until naruto dropped to the floor in exhaustion seeing this jiriya decided to start the next lesson.

"Okay gaki that's enough for now lets the basics of sealing okay now do you have any knowledge in sealing you told tsunade that you hide your own training so let's hear what you've been doing" Jiriya said hoping not to have to start at the basics.

"Well I can make my own sealing scrolls and explosive notes that's as far as I got as there was no one to teach me anything else as not many people know about sealing and I had to learn from a book I also know a couple of other jutsu that I didn't show anyone that I got from the scroll of sealing" Said naruto.

"What jutsu would they be gaki" Asked a intrigued jiriya

"Um one of them is the **shuriken shadow clone jutsu** and another is **the Great Explosive clone jutsu **and the last one is the Bringer of Darkness Technique which surprised me because I didn't know I could use genjutsu" Naruto said looking at satisfied face of jiriya.

"Well the Bringer of Darkness Technique costs lots of chakra and isn't dependent of the control of it so that's why and your knowledge is a good start but by the end of the trip you will be a sealing master" Said jiriya with a confident look on his face well let's get started shall we" Said jiriya so for the next 2 hours jiriya taught naruto more on sealing barriers that help against incoming jutsu whilst his clones kept on working on chakra control.

"Well gaki let's see if you can block this okay **Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu" **Shouted jiriya sending a massive ball of fire towards naruto who stayed calm and pulled out seal he previously wrote and shouted **Sealing Art: Element barrier** and a barrier of chakra surrounded naruto with the kanji for element on it when the fire ball impacted the shield it was sucked into the element kanji and burning the seal.

"Well gaki that worked well nice job on the seal so get some rest then we will move onto element training" Said jiriya seeing naruto nod his head and sit down to rest whilst his clones continued there chakra control exercises. After an hour of rest naruto felt rejuvenated and ready to start more training looking for his sensei he sees him writing some things down with a concentrated look on his face wondering what's up he walks over.

"Hey ero-sensei what are you writing down" Asked naruto jiriya turned to look at naruto "Well since you are learning element manipulation put no jutsu until you master them and even with clones that will take time so I was going to teach you different jutsu that don't uses elements whilst your clones work on the elements" Spoke jiriya

"Yeah that would be awesome ero sensei so what jutsu are you going to teach me" Asked an excited naruto with a smile on his face exstatic that he gets to learn something new.

"well this is the list I have so take a look and see what you think" Jiriya said handing naruto the paper naruto read it his smile widening as he read further and further.

**None-element jutsu**

**Shunshin no jutsu(Add element after training)**

**Toad flatness-Shadow Manipulation technique**

**Toad oil Bullet**

**Transparent escape technique **

**Turning into a frog technique**

**Summoning: Toad mouth bind **

**Learning to do the rasengan one handed **

"These sound awesome sensei I can't wait to start learning" Spoke an excited naruto

"I'm glade you agree naruto but before we start dispel your clones but do it in groups of 100 or you will get a massive headache once they are all dispelled we will see how far your chakra control has gotten" Jiriya told naruto who nodded his head and went to his clones telling them to dispel in groups of 100. After all the clones where gone and the memory's reserved naruto tried all the exercises that the clones did and found them so easy apart from the kunai balancing which fell after 20 seconds of balancing but was good progress for someone with chakra reserves a large as him going back to jiriya he told him about how far the clones training went.

"Congrants gaki what you just learned would take normal ninja about two months to learn and you done it in seven hours" Jiriya said with a hint of pride in his voice at how well naruto done on his first day of training.

"Thanks sensei so what now" Asked a smiling naruto more than ready to start more training. Smiling at his apprentices enthusiasm jiriya tells naruto to make more clones but leave half his reserves for more training with a shout of Tajū** kage bunshin no jutsu **and a poof of smoke standing there was about 1000 clones of naruto waiting for orders.

"Naruto I told you to only use half your reserves" Said jiriya slightly annoyed that naruto ignored his order. Naruto looked at jiriya confused "What are you talking about ero-sensei I did use half my reserves" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"Wait this is half of your reserve" Said jiriya receiving a nod from naruto he realised something "It must have been all that chakra control exercises making you waste less chakra for each clone" Said jiriya whilst inwardly thinking "I knew this kid was a chakra monster but this is ridicules" getting over his shock he spoke to the clones.

"Okay 300 off you work on gutting a leaf with wind chakra another 300 will be making the leaf crumble using lightning chakra and the last group for 300 will be making the leaf soggy okay go" Ordered jiriya looking behind him there was the original naruto and 100 clones standing there waiting for instructions.

"Me and naruto will doing a different jutsu will the rest of you try to do the rasengan one hand" Ordered receiving a group of Hai's from the clones. The original naruto watched as jiriya performed the hand seal for the** Shunshin no jutsu **and the amount of chakra needed naruto spent the next hour performing the shunshin and improving the distance. Jiriya watched his student appear and disappear over and over again with a smile knowing his student was making progress.

After another hour of naruto doing the shunshin and getting it to reasonable speed jiriya moved on to the **transparent escape technique **showing naruto the hand seals and watching him perform it pointing out what to improve it.

**1-Hour time skip**

After another hour of watching naruto disappear and reappear jiriya called him to stop and come to him.

"Okay gaki you got those to jutsu down so let's move on to taijustsu I have picked out two styles that will work for you the first Is called the swift fist(**Not sure if anyone else used this name but if they did sorry)** which relies on quick moves and powerful strikes at the vital organs and joint and the second is the frog kata but you won't learn that until I think you are ready as it requires you to learn senjutsu and you don't have the patience for it yet maybe in a year or two" Said jiriya

"Um sensei what is senjutsu" Asked a confused naruto never hearing of this before jiriya noticing the confused look started to explain.

"Senjutsu is the ability to draw in the chakra of nature into one's body and enhance your ability's like increased strength and speed, Increase in power for jutsu" Explained jiriya chuckling when he sees the stars in naruto eyes.

"Can you use senjutsu sensei" Asked a stary-eyed naruto

"Yes but I have to be with ma and pa for me to use it but maybe you will be better than me at it" Said jiriya seeing the fire in naruto eyes he continued "But for now go and punch that tree over there 100 times with each fist and 100 kicks on each leg" Ordered jiriya ignoring the horrified look on naruto face and the mumbling of slave driver and trying to kill me.

**1-Hour time skip**

Naruto finished with his kicks and punches walked over to jiriya with an extraction of pure pain gaining a chuckle from jiriya.

"Okay naruto now that you are done I'm going to show you the basic stances for the swift fist so follow my lead" Said jiriya slipping into the swift fist stance (**Think muay Thai starting stance)**

For the next hour naruto followed jiriya's lead in moves of the swift fist with him pointing out the flaws and correcting him with his clones still working on element manipulation.

Finishing the basic moves of the swift fist over and over trying to perfect them jiriya calls naruto over and brings out a scroll from his bag and turns to naruto.

"Here naruto this is from tsunade" Said jiriya handing him the scroll naruto opens it and pumps some chakra into it and four different scrolls in different colours red, blue, green and purple come out along with a note he picks up the note and starts reading.

**Dear naruto**

**Naruto I hope that you use what is in these scrolls to help your training and I'm sorry that this is as much as I could do for you at the moment but I hope it helps the four scrolls contain a different weapon and fighting style to go with it the red scroll contains a katana and the swirling tide style that uses flexibility to avoid and deal damage. The blue scroll contains a bo-staff and the swinging strikes style that uses powerful swings to deal damage and using the momentum to dodge. The green is a set of hook swords and a fighting style called two hooks which involves swift moves and flexibility to catch people with the hooks and the purple contains a set of Kama with a fighting style called the reaper that involves speed and ferocity. I hope this helps you become the ninja you want to be and that I know you can become.**

**Love tsunade**

**P.s send me an update of how you are doing once and a while **

As naruto finished the letter he could help but feel warm inside his stomach not knowing what it was he ignored if for now and opened to scrolls and looking at the weapons the for some reason he felt draw to the pair of black bladed Kamas picking them up and swinging them he made his decision he would master the reaper style and make tsunade proud. Looking to jiriya wait to hear what he wanted him to do.

"Well I'm not master in weapons so I won't be much help but I will help where I can" Told jiriya getting a nod in return naruto waked over to a clearing and read the basics for the style and went through them.

**2-Hour time skip**

After two hours of practice with his Kamas he dispelled his clones that were working on element manipulation to see how far he got with each excises his clones didn't make much progress a small cut far the wind element that was barely noticeable for water the leaf had a small soggy patch in the corner and last lighting the corner of the leaf had a small crumble in it which wasn't a bad start to his training he sat down in front of the fire jiriya started to eat his dinner that jiriya prepared.

"So how did you like your first day of training gaki" Asked jiriya

"It was great sensei I can't wait to learn more and make you and tsunade proud of me" Said naruto with a happy smile. Seeing the smile jiriya smiles too knowing that his apprentice is happy and improving.

"Well go to bed we have three more days here and then we are moving to otafuka gai to restock are supplies and maybe some research for me" Giggled jiriya hoping to go to the hot springs naruto ignored his sensei's pervert thoughts and went to his tent to sleep because he had a long day tomorrow.


	5. First year begins part 2

**Three days later 10:00am**

Four days of naruto training jiriya decided that it was time to move on and head to otafuka gai to resupply. Walking to naruto tent he could help but be impressed at the rate naruto was learning even without the clones naruto had already learned four of the jutsu to a decent degree that don't require element manipulation. His clones working on the rasengan had finally done it but took too long to form so know they were working on speed up the proses of it. His other clones were making good progress with the element manipulation exercises make a bigger cut with wind the soggy pack grew with water and two sides of the leaf were crumbled. Tai jutsu and weapons training was going well he got the basic katas to a good degree but his knowledge and skill in funijutsu had grown in leaps and bounds with him learning to draw different seals it was safe to say at the end of the trip naruto would be a shinobi to be feared.

Getting to his tent jiriya shout "GET UP GAKI WE ARE LEAVING" only get "Five more minutes sensei" Said a tired naruto try to fall back to sleep not being happy with his apprentice he gains an evil smirk that would make orochimaru proud he went through a quick set of hand seals and shouted **Uo Tsuba** and a small jet of water went into the tent hitting naruto dead on.

**5 minutes later **

A still wet naruto dressed in use normal clothes (**From chapter 3 if you don't remember) **and a still laughing jiriya made their way to otafuka gai to restock and for jiriya to meet a supposed contact from his spy network 2 hours of walking they had reach the town and naruto was getting nerves groups of women were giving hi strange looks that he didn't recognise and it was starting to creep him out. Jiriya seeing the looks his apprentice was getting was crying inwardly thinking "Not another one why do all my apprentices get all the attention from women it just isn't fair".

"Well gaki looks like you're getting quiet a bit of attention ay" Said jiriya in a jealous tone naruto caught the tone in his voice "What's with the tone ero-sensei why would I want people staring at me with weird looks" Asked a confused naruto not getting what there was to be jealous about. Jiriya was shocked didn't naruto no what those looks meant "Wait you don't know what those looks mean" receiving a nod he continued "Didn't you have sex-ed in your class at school" Asked naruto knowing that it was a part of the curriculum "We did but I didn't have iruka-sensei then so I got kick out say that i don't need to learn this" Said a sad naruto now thinking about how the teachers blamed him for everything. Now jiriya was pissed how ignorant could people be not being able to tell the difference between a giant 9tailed fox from a child he would be having talks when he got back but for now he would have to fix naruto's lack of knowledge to the opposite sex and he knew just how to do it.

"Well gaki I know just the way to fix this and hear is the answer" Said jiriya passing naruto a orange book that look very familiar to the blond "Read this and you will be a master of the art of women in no time" Said a happy jiriya for being able to get naruto to finally read his books.

"Thanks sensei I'll give it a read later for now I'm going to find a hotel for us to stay at while we are here okay" Said naruto getting a nod in return he walked away still trying to ignore the looks he was getting from groups of women. After finding a hotel and getting a room for the two naruto lies down on the bed thinking about all that's happened lately from the valley until know and could help but smile knowing he was going to make jiriya and tsunade proud of him thinking of tsunade naruto gets that funny feeling in his stomach again trying to ignore it he pulls out the book he got for jiriya and starts reading.

"_Azula began to dress the wounds that Shin had after his fight with the dark warrior Dashi. As she dress his wound, Shin suddenly turned around and caressed her face gently with his large hand, as he did Azula then began to caress his chest gently with her small gentle hand. As they began to feel one another body Shin then suddenly grabbed hold of her chin, and kissed her deeply pouring in all the passion he could muster and felt for her from the moment he first sent eyes on her. At first Azula was caught by surprise by Shin kiss, but she quickly got over it, and began to kiss Shin with just as much passion as he was and began to pour all her heart and emotions that she had into the kiss. As the kiss deepened Shin began to explore Azula body with his hands, where he then began to loosen her sash that was around her waist after which he began to remove the upper portion of her Kimono to reveal her was as far as he got as __naruto was sent into a wall via massive nose bleed._

_**4 Hours later **_

_Naruto waking up from his nose bleed put his book away and decided to go and see the sights around the town seeing as jiriya still wasn't back from meeting his "Contact" (__**If you can't tell that was sarcasm well back with the story) **__walking down the road he was receiving the same looks form earlier but now he was waving back to them making some of the squeal in joy. Continuing down the road he saw a dust cloud in the distance deciding to investigate he face palmed in the centre was his perverted sensei getting beaten by anger women deciding to save his sensei he walked over._

_"Excuse me ladies but can you please let my sense go I apologies for his actions and will make sure it doesn't happen again" Said a calm naruto hearing the voice the ladies turn around to see a masked teen about 5 foot 6 wearing black sandals and trousers a long sleeved mesh top and a v-neck black shirt and a blood red scarf around his neck but what stood out the most was his spiky golden blonde hair (__**Child minato style). **__Seeing him they called down and kept staring at him not sure they heard him he spoke again "Again ladies whatever my sensei did I apologise for him so can you please let him go as it would be inconvenient for me to find another sensei. One of the ladies came forward she had a heart shaped face with black hair and green eyes and a hourglass figure spoke " Well since you asked so nicely we will leave him alone but on one condition" Spoke the women._

_"What is the condition" Asked naruto confused as what they could want._

_"Let us see whats behind that mask of your and we will let your sensei go" Spoke a different women this one having brown hair and black eyes with a nice hourglass figure __**(I know not everyone has a figure like that and they don't need one to be beautiful but jiriya goes for the people he chooses and most if not all have this kind of body)**_

_Naruto confused with request not knowing why they would want to see behind his mask for nodded and lowered his mask letting them see his whisker marks and a heart melting smile he wasn't expecting what came next _

_"KAWAII" shouted the group and glopped naruto stroking the marks causing him to purr slightly which only made them more excited whilst this was happening a recovered jiriya was crying anime tears at how lucky his student was and why couldn't it be him. After 5 minutes of this naruto substituted with a cat walking past and pulled his masked back up gaining pouts from the group_

_"Bye ladies I hope I see you all again someday Said naruto walking away with his still crying sensei receiving shouts of "Hai" he and jiriya walked to the hotel room where jiriya turned to him and said "Why is it always my students that get the girls first it was minato and now you" Said a jealous jiriya _

_ "Um sorry sensei I didn't mean to draw the attention from you but at least I saved you from them right" Said naruto trying to cheer his sensei up. "Yeah at least you saved me minato would have left me there but anyway we are going to start traveling tomorrow and be doing some missions that tsunade sends us" Said jiriya trying to change the subject. The mission got naruto attention "What kind of mission's sensei?" Asked an excited naruto._

_"Well to begin with bandit camps and low level missing nin but eventually they will get harder as you progress in you training, Speaking of training I made a list of the jutsu im going to teach you when you master your elements here look" Said jiriya passing naruto a piece of paper naruto read through it with stars in his eyes._

_**Wind techniques **_

_**Blade of wind**_

_**Wind release: Drilling air bullet**_

_**Wind release: Godly wind from the mountain**_

_**Wind release: Great breakthrough **_

_**Water techniques**_

_**Water clone jutsu**_

_**Ninja art: Hidden mist jutsu**_

_**Water release: Water dragon bullet technique **_

_**Water release: Tearing torrent jutsu **_

_**Water release: Water fang bullet **_

_**Lightening techniques **_

_**Lightening release: Electromagnetic murder**_

_**Lightening release : false darkness **_

_**Lightening release: lightening beast tracking fang **_

_**Chidori-After finding a way around the tunnel vision **_

_**Rakari **_

_ "Also gaki you are going to make your own jutsu as well" Said jiriya knowing naruto would be exstatic knowing he is going to be making his own jutsu and low and behold when he looked at naruto he had stars in his eyes._

_"Wow jiriya-sensei when are we going to start the training" Asked and eager naruto wanting to learn all he could before he got back to the village._

_"Well first we are going to travel around fire country and the smaller country's until you learn element manipulation and the jutsu im going to teach you then we are going to travel around the major country's like water, stone and lightening " Said jiriya happy with the plan he came up with._

_"That's great sensei but a quick question am I still going to be a gennin when I get back to the village?" Asked naruto hoping he wouldn't be he didn't want to be left behind by his class mates_

_"No naruto you will be chunnin or maybe jounin depending on how fast you advance and how many high level missions you do" Said jiriya watching naruto sigh in relief "Anyway naruto how did you like my book?" Asked jiriya with a perverted grin on his face as he watch the visible part of naruto's face redden that would make a certain hyugan jealous quickly gaining his composure naruto replied "It wasn't that bad well at least the parts I go to before" he trailed of training to forget the memory._

_"Before what naruto?" Said jiriya already guessing what had happened. Trying to change the subject naruto tells jiriya that he's tired and wants to go to bed striping to his boxers he gets into bed and falls asleep more determined to train than ever._

_**Yo everyone that bothers to read this just clearing some things up **_

_**Yes I made naruto taller but I mean he was a midget and it annoyed me to no end **_

_**Will probably be a harem now you know hole restoring clan thing and all **_

_**Here is the list that I like and most will be added message me someone you want to be added with a good enough reason **_

_**Anko**_

_**Tsunade**_

_**Tsume **_

_**Kurenai **_

_**Yugao **_

_**Mei**_

_**Sumi **_

_**Kushina(if I think of a way to)**_

_**Also please leave a review as this is my first story and I kind of need to see what I'm doing wrong or right so if you find the time it is appreciated.**_


	6. end of the year

**One year time skip **

A full year has passed since naruto and jiriya started their trip and the results showed as naruto's skills have skyrocketed in all areas he mastered the swift fist style and is as faster than might guy with his weights on thanks to the healing factor of the kyuubi and his physical strength is comparable to tsunade. He has also mastered the reaper style for is dual Kamas to a frightening degree especially using the hidden mist jutsu along with it is something even jiriya dreads facing, his jutsu knowledge has grown for all his elements and even made some of his own jutsu after he finished mastering his element affinity's. His sealing skill is on par with jiriya and started coming up with his own seal ideas.

Jiriya woke up to a loud explosion alarmed jiriya runs out of his tent to see naruto standing the panting standing there jiriya looks at naruto think of how much he has changed the past year.

Naruto has changed a bit over the past year he has grown from 5 foot 6 to 5 foot 11 and has changed his clothing style still wearing black ninja sandals and trousers but has forgone wearing a shirt and instead wears a Dark blue trench coat with a high collar and black flames at the bottom (**just think minato's coat but dark blue and black) **being held together by a small chain just below the collar. (**Again like minato's) **Giving everyone a good look at his chiselled chest and six pack still wearing the face mask from the start of the trip. But the biggest difference is his hair that he grew out has red highlights (**Adult minato hair but with red highlights in it)** he got them about four months ago when they hit a snag in his training.

**Flash back 4 months ago**

Naruto and his clones were training in his chakra control trying to get it as good as possible to master his jutsu easier but no matter what exercises he does his control doesn't seem to be getting any better and he didn't know why so he went to ask jiriya.

"Jiriya sensei I have a problem no matter what I do my chakra control won't get any better no matter what I do to try and improve it" Said a frustrated naruto annoyed that no matter what his control won't get better.

"Hm I suspected this could happen it must be due to the kyuubi constantly sending its chakra into your system and messing with yours resulting your chakra only being controllable to a certain extent" Said jiriya with a serious look naruto knew that look it meant he would have to do something quite risky.

"So is there any way to fix it" Asked naruto hoping there was as better chakra control means easier time learning jutsu. "Yes there is a way but it's up to you to do through with it as it could be quiet dangerous "said a serious jiriya.

"It doesn't matter about the danger if it helps me improve then it's worth it I will take any risk" Said a naruto in a determined naruto. Seeing the look on naruto face he smiled at his apprentices will to grow stronger.

"Okay then you need to go into your mindscape and talk to the fox to help you with your control problem" Said jiriya waiting for naruto to shout at him for being an idiot and that was dumb but was surprised at the calm face of naruto and even more surprised at his answer "Okay sensei I knew I would have to talk with the fox soon anyway this way it just gets it over with" Said naruto in a calm voice. Jiriya's surprised face changed in to a proud smile as he knew his apprentice was maturing.

"Well okay then start meditating and go to the fox" jiriya told naruto not wasting time naruto got into the lotus position and concentrated.

**Mindscape**

"**So my jailer visits me once again" **Spoke the kyuubi glaring at naruto with his giant red eyes.

"Yes I have come to make an agreement between us" Said naruto in a calm voice hoping the kyuubi would be reasonable and listen to his offer.

"**Haha why would I make a deal with you ningen"** Laughed the fox but inwardly curios as to what the deal is. "Look neither of use wanted to be stuck together but we are and unless you want to be extracted and used for who knows what they you will consider the offer" Said naruto hoping to convince the kyuubi to listen to him.

"**Hm you make a point ningen what is this offer you have come to talk about" **Spoke the kyuubi still wondering about the deal. "It isn't much just that stop interfering with my chakra so I can get my control up further" Said naruto in a calm voice looking straight at the fox.

"**Is that all you want not access to my power?" **the fox asked sceptically not believing that his container didn't want his power. "Yep I don't really care about your power it is your so you keep it but back to the deal I will do something for you so what do you want apart from the seal gone?" Asked naruto.

The fox surprised by his answer couldn't help but grin now respecting naruto a bit more thinking about the deal he spoke **"Very well ningen I agree and what I want is this mindscape changed up a bit this sewer isn't fit for someone like me to live in" **Finding the kyuubis request reasonable naruto concentrated and the sewer was replaced by a meadow with gigantic trees and animals running around. The kyuubi was surprised by the change he didn't expect that much of a change but what made his eyes widen was the cage disappearing and being replaced by a collar with the seal on it.

"Well what do you think?" Asked naruto hoping the fox like the change **"Very nice ningen very nice indeed now for might part of the deal I'm going to send a concentrated burst of my chakra into you and withdraw it that should get your chakra use to mine quicker and also you being able to control it like normal chakra you chakra coils will adapt to it "**Said the fox giving naruto a moment to prepare himself and getting a nod the kyuubi pumps a concentrated burst of chakra into naruto's coils and withdraws it naruto not use to the chakra passes out and leaves the mindscape not hearing the kyuubi speak once more. "**Hm perhaps he is different from my other hosts only time and his actions will tell"**

**2Hours later**

Naruto began to open his eyes but felt pain all over his body but with shear will lifted himself to look around he found himself at his and jiriya's camp with jiriya by the fire writing in his note book giggling. Making his way other to jiriya each step more painful than the last. Jiriya sees naruto walking over and instantly helps him sit down near the fire. "So mind telling me what happened in there" Asked jiriya so naruto began the story of his deal with the kyuubi.

**3o minutes later**

"Wow that explains the new look" Said jiriya to naruto only to see a confused face he passes a bowl of water to naruto who looks into it with shock his whisker marks wear gone but his hair had red highlights getting over his sock he tried spinning a kunai on has finger and to his relief it was as easy as tree walking. So for the next two weeks naruto spent time getting his chakra control better.

**Flashback end**

Jiriya watched naruto pull down his mask exposing his face revealing it to be an exact replica of the fourth hokage. Getting over his reminiscing he walks up to naruto gaining his attention "Morning gaki what was the noise for?" Asked jiriya waiting to gain his breath back naruto replies "It was a jutsu I was working on called **Lighting release: compressed lighting **it works by compressing a large amount of lighting chakra into a small ball and the releasing the energy in a single burst" Said naruto with pride in his voice for coming up with an awesome jutsu. "Very impressive naruto but we have a mission to do and when we are finished I have to send a report to tsunade about your progress so far so let's get moving" Ordered jiriya getting a nod from naruto. "What the mission jiriya sensei"

"Bandit camp to the west of fire country but it is said to be led by a missing Nin called Kisame Abumi from kiri he is a high A ranked ninja that's specializes in water jutsu but im sure you can handle it like all the other missions we have done and remember after this mission we will be traveling to different countries and kiri is are first stop so we can drop of the head there and I can go and do research at the hot springs and I also hear the new mizukage is a beauty " Said jiriya with a pervert giggle.

**2 Hours of travel **

After two hours of travel naruto and jiriya land on a tree overlooking the camp to make the best strategy thinking it over naruto got an idea "Okay sensei I have a plan so you sit back and watch" getting a nod from jiriya naruto jumps down from the tree and making a hand seal then suddenly and pulling out his twin Kamas then a thick mist envelops the camp catching the bandits and there leader off guard but what sent chills up their spines was the demonic sounding voice coming from the gate.

"**ONE, TWO IM COMEING FOR YOU **sang the demotic voice as the bandits heard there comrades screaming inside the mist

"**THREE, FOUR BLOOD AND GUTS GALOUR" **sang naruto as he killed more bandits like swatting flies

"**FIVE, SIX DID YOU ENJOY MY TRICKS" **Naruto sang as he finished killing the last bandit

"**SEVEN, EIGHT YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE" **continued naruto as he unleashed his ki on Kisame freezing him in place.

Naruto ran at Kisame and cut his head clean of with his wind infused kama **"NINE, TEN NEVER WAKE AGAIN" **Sang naruto as the mist disappeared revealing over 100 dead bandits with looks of horror plastered on their faces.

Jiriya watched all of this happen in the matter of 1 minutes in the tree we he first heard naruto start singing he had a chill do down his spine and having a small amount of pity for the bandits as even he finds it difficult to hear or track naruto in his mist. After the mist was gone jiriya used a shunshin get to naruto position.

"Dame naruto I hate it when you use that technique it gives me the creeps" Said jiriya still creeped out by the singing giving jiriya a smirk he said "But you can't deny the results" and naruto knew it creeped his sensei out and that's why he uses it when fighting large groups of people.

"Anyway let's search the camp and seal the Kisame head and burn this place down and then travel to wave country since we need to get a boat and it's the closest pace to kiri" Said jiriya getting a nod from naruto they search the camp for any valuables or people luckily there were no people only about 30.000 ryo so sealing everything up naruto set explosive tags all over the camp and at a safe distance blew it sky high.

**5 hours later **

Naruto and jiriya were on the outskirts of wave country looking at the bridge naruto help defend from zabuza and haku on his first C turned A rank mission. "So the great naruto bridge it's defiantly impressive that's for sure" Said jiriya impressed with the size of the bridge "before we go and find a boat I have two places I want to visit Is that okay sensei" Asked naruto "Of course gaki I need to write a report to tsunade anyway so you go and visit were ever you want and I'll send a toad to tell you were I am" Told jiriya still looking at the bridge.

"Thanks sensei I will see you in a little while then" Said naruto walking to zabuzas and hakus graves inwardly thinking of something important.

**10 minutes later **

Reaching the graves of his former enemies turned friends he sites down and starts talking.

"Hey you two sorry I couldn't visit more but I have been on a training trip and working hard for a while know and I've learned so many things from my sensei on this trip I even know the hidden mist jutsu now and I think even you would be proud of how I use it haha "Laughed naruto

"And Haku I still protect my precious people no matter what" Said naruto but then he remembered why he was here "Oh yeah zabuza I would be honoured if you would allow to wield your blade because knowing you would hate to have your weapon wasted being used as a tombstone"

Walking up to the blade and hefting it out of the ground he admires the blade as even after a year in the ground the blade was still as sharp as the day it was made naruto then seals the blade into a scroll and after saying his last goodbyes he leaves the graves of two people that changed his life.

Going back to the bridge naruto walks along it remembering about all that happen here like him using the kyuubis chakra for the first time forgetting that naruto continued walking and as he reaching the town he sees a familiar house walking over to it a knocks.

"I'm coming" Said a familiar voice as the door opened naruto saw the familiar face of tsunami still as beautiful as the last time he saw her. As tsunami opened the door she was treated to the sight of a man dressed in black sandals and pants with a dark blue coat with black flames with no shirt and a face mask giving him a mysterious look with gold and red hair.

"Hey tsunami long time no see" Said naruto but noticed a confused look along with a blush on her face.

"I'm sorry do I know you" Said tsunami said with a still noticeable blush on her face from seeing his muscles. Faking a hurt look naruto grabs his heart "You don't recognize me tsunami that hearts I was only here about a year ago" Still seeing the confused look naruto pulls down his mask causing a bigger blush to spread across her face "It's me naruto" he said with a heart melting smile. Tsunami was gob smacked this was naruto the small kid how wore all orange and shouted all the time quickly getting over her shock se pulls naruto into a hug.

"Naruto it's great to see you again you've changed so much" Said tsunami still hugging naruto

"Tsunami who's at the door" Said tazuna walking over as he hears his daughter shouting when he gets there he sees his daughter hugging a man dressed in black sandals and pants with a dark blue coat with black flames with no shirt.

"Hey old man how have you been" Said naruto tazuna just looked confused did he know this man from somewhere seeing the confused look naruto spoke again "Why does no one recognise me it me naruto" gaining a shocked look from tazuna "Ballshit there is now way your naruto last time I saw him he was a midget who wore orange and shouted a lot not some heartthrob" Said tazuna who saw naruto disappear and move into the corner with a rain cloud above his head mumbling about mean old men and he wasn't a midget causing tsunami to giggle.

"He really is naruto tou-san inari is going to be excited to see him again he has missed you a lot" Said tsunami. Naruto recovered from his episode gets out of the corner still mumbling about stupid old man "So where is inari anyway?" Asked naruto

"Oh he's out with some friends would you like to wait and see him he should be in about 5 minutes ?" Asked tsunami still with the blush on her face.

"If it isn't any trouble I would love to" Said naruto

"Oh no trouble at all so tell us what you have been up to" Spoke tazuna. So for the next 40 minutes naruto told them about his trip leaving out some of the details.

**Meanwhile with jiriya**

"Okay gamakichi take this to tsunade for me okay" Ordered jiriya getting nod in response from the toad and in a poof of smoke he was gone

"Now to wait for a reply" Spoke jiriya to himself.

**Back in konoha-Hokages office**

Tsunade filling out paper work but drifting to her favourite blond as she was expecting a report from jiriya any day now and if jiriya had read her mind a poof of smoke the was a small orange toad sitting on her desk.

"Message from jiriya for tsunade" Said gamakichi passing the letter to tsunade who thanked him and read it.

**Dear tsunade **

**Yo tsunade the trip is a huge success so far I mean naruto can fight me evenly and that's with a year of training by the end of the trip he is going to be a monster but any way here are the levels I put him at **

**Ninjutsu – low S Rank-master all affinity's and made own jutsu for all of them **

**Taijustsu- High A Rank-has mastered the swift fist and next year I will teach him the frog kata**

**Kenjutsu-low S rank has mastered the reaper style and uses it with deadly skill**

**Genjutsu-Low B rank due to limited amount learned but has mastered ones he knows **

**Funijutsu-Master on par with me thanks to clones **

**So all round id say he is a high A rank ninja at the moment and he is still improving so it is safe to say by the end of the trip he will be a medium to high S rank. But it's not just his ability's that have changed but his looks have as well he a heartthrob now and if you don't believe me that there is a small seal at the bottom with a picture in it **

**Send back a message after you stop drooling from seeing him **

**From jiriya **

Thinking the pervert was joking she unsealed the picture and almost passed out the picture was of naruto with just his boxers on getting out of a river and water still dripping from him. After 5 minutes of ogling the pictured see wiped the drool from her mouth and put the picture in her pocket for later. Wrote her reply and gave it to gamakichi who proofed.

**Back with jiriya **

After sending the message to tsunade jiriya found a boat that would take them to the land of water waiting for the message back he heard a poof and gamakichi was sitting there with a letter thanking him and giving him a chocolate bar he read the letter

**To jiriya **

**That is wonderful news im so glad that he has improved to that level so quickly I know he is chunnin now but by the time he gets back he will probably be elite jounin considering all the missions you have done. Also if you turn him into a pervert then I am going to kill you slowly and painfully do I make myself clear**

**Good luck with the training **

**From tsunade**

Jiriya paled at the threat from tsunade and hoped that naruto never read his book around tsunade or he was going to die. Thinking it's about time to leave jiriya summons gamakichi again to go a tell naruto to meet him at the east docks.

**Back with naruto **

"And that's what happened until now" Said naruto just finished telling them about from the chunnin exams until now.

"Wow naruto nii-san your awesome" Said a starry-eyed inari thinking how cool naruto is Yep very impressive gaki" Said tazuna mean while tsunami was just blushing then a poof of smoke appeared and a small orange toad appeared "Yo naruto jiriya asked to meet him at the east docks" said gamakichi getting a nod he proofed away. Knowing he had to go he said his goodbyes to the family and made his way to the meeting place.

**East docks **

"Alright gaki you ready to go?" Asked jiriya

"Yep I'm ready for the next part of training" Spoke naruto getting a nod thay both got on the boat and set sail for kiri.

**Wow longest chapter so far still not sure on parring so make sure you vote or send a message if your favourite ****inst on there **

**Review please i need to see if this story worth continuing or not.**


	7. The return

**Yo everyone I took me awhile to do this chapter because I need to see who you want in the harem but sadly I didn't get enough responses ;( but to those that did I thank you as It help make my decisions on who to pick and here they are**

**Anko – I love this paring they **

**Tsunade - one of my favourites also no Dan ever just nawaki died it so much easier for a romance that way. **

**Kurenai- Again one of my favourites**

**Kushina- Like this paring a lot don't know why just do**

**Shizune – This is a rare paring**

**Yugao – she was never with hayate in this fic **

**Samui - Rare **

**Hana- Again kind of rare**

**And finally Tsume – A bit of family bonding "Perverted giggle"**

**If you don't agree with the pairings then kind of not my fault I asked you lot who you wanted and only a couple were kind nice enough to answer the poll of message me.**

**Well anyway on with the story.**

**2 Year time skip **

Walking along the road to the gates of konoha was a man standing a tall 6 foot 2 with long white spikey hair wearing a horned forehead protector with oil written across it this man was jiriya of the legendary sannin.

Walking next to jiriya was naruto not changing much over the two years apart from being taller along with his face getting more angular and has three small scrolls strapped to his leg along with the Kubikiribōchō strapped to his back giving him an intimidating look.

"So gaki you glad to be going back to the village" Asked jiriya

"Yeah I am I can't wait to see everyone again but I'm also terrified at the same time" Said naruto with a smile but also getting a bit pale.

"Why would you be terrified what could you have possibly done before you left konoha" Asked a confused jiriya not knowing what could get his apprentice to get scared.

"I left before saying goodbye to some people and I know they are going to kill me when they see me" Said a still pale naruto

"So I'm sure they will understand and who could possible hurt you at the level you are at and there is no way a class mate of yours could hurt you so who?" Asked an intrigued jiriya not knowing who these people could be.

"Anko mitarashi, Kurenai yuhi, Yugao uzuki, hana inuzuka and Tsume inuzuka" Said a still pale naruto praying to kami that the showed some mercy. Jiriya's jaw got lower and lower to the floor with each passing name and his eyes grew the size of dinner plates "WHAT" Shouted jiriya not believing what naruto just said.

"Yeah I meet them when I was a kid and they were really nice to me but I tried to distance myself from them because I didn't want them to get hurt by the villagers because they talked to me but they wouldn't have it why I tried to leave by kami they beat me up that day for being an idiot I still have pains from it" Said naruto chuckled naruto but hoping they wouldn't do that again or he might have to end his career as a ninja.

Jiriya still not over that fact that naruto was friends with konoha's Five ice queens some off the most deadly and most beautiful kunoichi in the village.

"So how did you meet them?" Asked jiriya wondering about how he could have met them.

"Well long stories short I met anko-chan outside the forest of death whilst I was training and she help me with my kunai and shuriken throwing. Kurenai-chan I meet a couple of days after the scroll incident and she helped me learn the bringer of darkness genjutsu. Tsume-chan and hana-chan I met when I took an injured puppy I found in an alley to get treated at the vets and apparently it was one of theirs that ran away. Since meting them we became friends hanging out sometimes" Said naruto with a happy smile remembering all the times he had spent with them.

Jiriya was crying anime tears over his apprentice knowing and be-friending konoha's most beautiful kunoichi "You make me so happy naruto I couldn't have asked for a better apprentice then you first all the research I get with you near and that seal you made if I knew you weren't human I would call you kami amongst men" Said a still crying jiriya.

Naruto sweat dropping at his sensei sees the village gates in the distance walking faster he reaches the gate getting closer he sees the two eternal gate guards inzumo&amp; kotetsu asleep coughing loudly wakening the two the rub there eyes and look to were the noise came from and paled

"YONDAMINE-SAMA" Shouted both inzumo and kotetsu with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Um guys it's me naruto" Said a sweet dropping naruto thinking _"I know I look like my dad but still"_

Suddenly both started laughing "Hahahahaha that's a good one there is no way your naruto it's only been three years and there is no way your him last time we saw him he was an orange wearing midget not some yondamine-sama look alike" Said both as they watched naruto start drawing circles in the dirt with a rain cloud above his head mumbling something that sounded like _"_I wasn't that small". After getting a laugh at naruto expense jiriya made his presents known "Yo you two that is naruto by the way" Said jiriya shocking the two.

"Seriously that's naruto he's changed a lot over the years hasn't he I mean I can already see the fan girls the poor boy is going to suffer" Spoke kotetsu getting a full blown laugh from jiriya " That just adds another village to the list then naruto has fan girl groups in all the three of the major villages already and some off the minor ones as well" Said an amused jiriya knowing naruto hates his fan groups.

"Anyway can we enter now you two I want to settle in before I get chased down the streets" Said naruto recovering

Getting signed in and saying goodbye kotetsu and inzumo jiriya walked down the street towards the hokage tower getting a lot of lust filled looks from women and angry glares from men trying to ignore them and going to the tower.

**5 minute time skip**

Getting to the tower and walking towards tsunade's office reaching the top of the tower the jiriya see shizune sitting behind a desk he walk over

"Hey shizune long time no see" Said jiriya shizune looking up sees jiriya standing there "Oh jiriya-sama your back does that mean naruto-kun is here as well" Said shizune

"Hey shizune-chan I'm right here said naruto Said naruto walking over to her.

Shizune upon seeing naruto turns seven shades of red and has a little blood leaking from her nose wiping the blood of discretely and forcing her blush down inwardly thinking "_MY KAMI HE'S A ADONIS" _running from behind her desk she gives naruto a big hug trying not to blush again when she feels his muscular chest. Separating from the hug she says "It's so good to see you again naruto-kun and you can go see tsunade-sama now I know she's been dyeing to see you we can catch up later okay" Said shizune getting a nod from naruto.

Knocking on the door and receiving a "Come in" from tsunade letting jiriya walk in first with naruto hiding behind him.

"Hey tsunade-hime how have you been" Said jiriya

"Hello jiriya I trust the last two years have made progress considering that you didn't send me a message like you were supposed two" Said an annoyed tsunade

"I only did that because naruto asked me two he said and I quote "I want to see that cute shocked look on her face when she sees what I can do" Said jiriya taking note of the blush that appeared on her face.

"Well where he is anyway I've been waiting three years to see him" Said a still blushing tsunade thinking about what naruto said thinking _"I can't believe he thinks I'm cute"_

Stepping out of from behind jiriya and lowering his mask so his chiselled face is viewable to the world he sees the reaction he got from tsunade and it was priceless her jaw meet the floor and her eyes were the size of dinner plates laughing at her face causing her to break out of her stupor. She looks at him up and down can could help the drool that escaped her mouth to her it was unbelievable he managed to get ever more hotter than the picture she had been sent a year ago wiping the drool off of her mouth she jumps up out of her chair and pulls naruto into a bone breaking hug.

"I missed you naruto" Said tsunade in a mumbled voice as the face was on naruto's chest forcing the blush down

"I missed you two tsunade-chan "Said naruto trying not to blush as tsunade pushed her large bust into his chest along with her face trying to cover up the blush on her face at being called "chan" by naruto staying like this for 5 minutes enjoying the feeling of being close with each other they hear a couth both turning they see jiriya with a perverted smile on his face.

"If I didn't know better I would say you to are a couple" Said jiriya never losing his smirk and laughing as the two blushed bright red at his statement. Grudgingly letting go of each other and forcing their blushes down they carried on with the meeting.

"So jiriya how much has naruto improved over the past two years?" Asked tsunade trying to get naruto out of her head.

"Well you could look at naruto's bingo book entry but it all might not be accurate" Said jiriya passing a bingo book to tsunade

"Turn to page 128" Said jiriya trying to hold in his laughter knowing what her reaction will be.

Beginning to read the entry her expression change's from happy to confused to completely shocked

**Name: Naruto uzamaki namikaze**

**Aliases: Blue flash, the singing demon **

**Relatives: Minato namikaze-father **

**Appearance: Golden yellow hair with red highlights wearing black ninja sandals and trousers and Dark blue trench coat with a high collar and black flames at the bottom being held together by a small chain just below the collar also wearing a black face mask.**

**Village: Konohgakure**

**Rank: high S **

**Element affinity's: Wind, lightening and water **

**Bloodlines: Storm release **

**Skills**

**Ninjutsu: Kage**

**Taijustsu: Kage**

**Genjutsu: Kage**

**Kenjutsu: Kage**

**Funijutsu: Master**

**Senjutsu: Master **

**Waning don't engage unless with a kage level shinobi**

**Bounty**

**100,000,000 Iwa wanted dead **

**100,000,000 Oto wanted dead **

Looking at the smiles on jiriya and naruto's face she composes herself "I didn't expect him to come back kage level shinobi naruto I know I promoted you already to elite jounin last year after your 20th s rank mission but I want to see up close what you are capable of so I'm going to organize a spar between you and some of our best shinobi that I as well as the clan heads and chunnin and above ninja will watch " Said tsunade.

"Of course tsunade-chan I don't mind showing some of what I can do but I doubt I will need to go anywhere near all out I mean I can kick jiriya-sensei's ass with a blindfold and a hand tied behind my back" Said naruto smiling at the memory of him humiliating jiriya.

"Okay the spar will be at the chunnin exam stadium tomorrow so be ready okay" Said tsunade excited about watching naruto fight.

"Okay tsunade-chan I will go and book a room at a hotel to stay at" Said naruto about to leave but heard tsunade shout in protest "Wait naruto you can stay at my home tonight and after the fight I will help you find a permanent home so let's just talk for a while" Said tsunade not wanting naruto to leave yet as she wanted to know what had happened during his trip.

"Thanks tsunade-chan but I don't want to be and bother" Said naruto not wanting to bother tsunade at her home "It's no bother naruto I would love for you to stay so site down because I have lots of questions" Said tsunade. Doing as told naruto sites down as they talk for hours about what had happened during their trip

**4 hours later**

"Wow so sakura became your apprentice after I left that seemed unlikely" Said naruto not believing sakura become a serious ninja.

"I know it surprised me to when she asked me for lessons but here answer when I asked why surprised me more" Said tsunade

"Why what did she say?" Said naruto not sure why sakura would ask her.

"She said that naruto opened my eyes after that incident outside the iron wolf were you shouted at her about how useless she was as a ninja she remembered all the times you and sasuke saved her while she did nothing but get in the way" Said tsunade

"That's good to hear she is taking her carer seriously now" Said a smiling naruto. But suddenly tsunade's face became serious "Naruto why is jiriya under a genjutsu" Asked a serious tsunade

"You might as well dispel it now jiriya-sensei I should have known we could keep a secret from her" Said naruto doing as asked he dispelled the genjutsu revealing a younger jiriya in what looked like his 20s. Confused tsunade asked "What was that genjutsu like mine?" Asked a curious tsunade

"No tsunade-chan jiriya's younger look is due to a seal I created that absorbs nature energy into the body and goes directly into each cell giving them to divide more and cause the person the seal is applied to in a sense de-age allowing them a youthful look as well as healthier body like organs bones and other things" Said naruto looking at the shell shocked face of tsunade.

"WHAT YOU CREATED A SEAL LIKE THAT THIS IS AMAZING" Shouted tsunade that could hardly believe what she heard a seal that could practically give you eternal youth. Calming herself down

"What other effects does this seal have" Said tsunade still trying to calm down

"Well it gives enhanced strength and speed and a sensing ability but medical affect wise gives a large healing factor also being de-aged gives older men more fertile sperm and older women the chance to had children again as their organs have de-aged as well" Said in a calm voice

Completely chocked would be the only way to describe tsunade's emotion at the moment this would help so many people being able to children who could and save dying out clans but also a great danger to who ever created it as another village would kill to have the ability to de-age there greatest shinobi to their prime again.

"I'm labelling this an s-rank secret that only you, I and jiriya will know until I say otherwise" Ordered tsunade.

"Of course tsunade-chan but if you will excuse me I am tired from my journey and need some rest so I will see you at home" said naruto disappearing in a blue flash.

**Hokage mansion**

Appearing outside the hokage mansion naruto talks to the guards about him staying here for a night entering the house he has a look around and notices a lot of recipes on the kitchen counter from restaurants meaning tsunade keeps ordering out and not cooking naruto takes his coat of and hangs it up and puts a black apron he found on a hook and starts preparing a meal for tsunade.

**1 Hour later**

Finishing making the meal and placing it in a stasis seal to keep it hot and cleaning up and writing a note for tsunade to read he takes of the apron and finds his way to the guest room to get some sleep.

**4 Hours later **

Entering her home tsunade walks around and tries to find naruto after no success down stars see looks in one of the guest rooms and finds him asleep with a peaceful look on his face smiling at the sight she closes the door and goes down stairs to order her dinner for the night but as she reaches the phone she finds a message opening she read.

**Dear tsunade-chan**

**I don't think it's nice to have to order a meal every night so I made you something look in the kitchen and pump some chakra into the seal**

**Love naruto **

Smiling at the thoughtful gesture she walks into the kitchen to see the seal on the counter pumping chakra and in a poof of smoke a lovely looking meal appeared it was chicken curry with white rice and for a drink ice cold sake eating her meal she could help but wonder how naruto could cook this well. Finishing the meal tsunade heads upstairs and goes into naruto room and creeps over and places a soft kiss on naruto forehead and whispers "Thank you naruto-kun" About to stand up she didn't expect naruto's hands to circle around her waist and drag her to him and holding her close blushing at the close content and seeing no way to escape without wakening naruto she drifts of to sleep in his arms with a smile on her face.

**And that's the end of the 7****th**** chapter so what do you think so far give your opinion by sending a review. **


	8. The test of skill

**Yo everyone thanks to an email I have decided to add kurosuchi to the harem so if there are any fans of her reading this then it's your lucky day also I have an idea for mikoto uchiha if any of you want her to be in the harem now on with the story.**

**The next morning **

Wakening up to sounds of birds chirping outside the window naruto feels a weight on his chest slowly opening his eyes he looks to see tsunade using his chest as a pillow with her clinging to his side. Shocked at what he saw but quickly calming himself down he looks at tsunade sleeping he moves a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiles at how beautiful she looks trying to get out of her grip without wakening her up seeing no way out with causing her to wake he drifts back to sleep.

**30 minutes later **

Starting to open her eyes tsunade fells warmth coming from beside her she looks to see naruto lying next to her with her arms clinging to him and her using his chest as a pillow trying not to blush at the feel of his muscles but fails when her leg brushes against his morning problem she blushes so bright that a certain hyugan would be proud. She lets go of naruto's arm and tries to sneak out without getting caught.

Turning the knob of the door her breath stops when she hears "Morning tsunade-chan how did you sleep" Said a cheerful naruto. Tsunade not thinking about what she said shouted out "Wonderfully" Blushing red and quickly covering her mouth and looks away from naruto.

Smiling at her naruto walks up to her and pulls her into a hug which she returns he whispers "I had a wonderful sleep to tsunade-chan we should do this again sometime" Getting a shocked look from tsunade not knowing what to say to him she got out of the hug and looked at naruto "Naruto I'm 36 years older than you" Said tsunade trying not let her emotions control her dictions but only seeing a smirk form on his face.

"Ah tsunade-chan did you forget already I made a seal for this kind of thing" Said naruto enjoying the look on tsunade's face as she realises he was right. Still controlling her emotions but her control was slipping gradually she says "Naruto I'm just an old women who has closed herself up to the world after all my family died why would you even want me" Said tsunade getting quieter as she continued to talk with some tears falling from her face as she looked down trying to hide her face.

Lifting chin getting a look at her face looking right at her he says with a no emotions "Your right why would I want a women like that in my life" Crying even heavier now thinking he was done but then she heard him continue "But I don't see a women like that in front of me I see a beautiful women who lost hear way in life and even with all she lost continues to live and that takes great strength" Said naruto with passions in each word.

Not being able to control herself anymore she locks her lips with naruto put as much passion and love into every moment of it and naruto responding with an equal amount pulling apart for air tsunade pulls naruto into another hug and holds him tightly hoping that it wasn't a dream.

"Tsunade-Hime I would love to spend the rest of the day holding you but I have to go to the chunnin exam stadium for my spars" whispered naruto softly as he stroked her hair. Seeing naruto point she reluctantly lets go and she leaves to have a quick shower and get changed leaving naruto alone to do the same.

Walking down stairs in his normal outfit he decides to make himself and tsunade a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast just about to finish making it tsunade comes down and sites ready to be given her food.

"You know you don't have to cook for me naruto-kun" Said tsunade but blushes when her stomach growls apparently disagreeing with her laughing at tsunade causing her blush to increase he gives her a plate of food and sites down next to her.

"So who am I going to be fighting today then hime?" Said naruto and smiles at the small of blush she got at him calling her princess.

"You will have to wait and see naruto-kun I don't want to ruin the surprise" Said tsunade with a playful smirk knowing he isn't going to get any information he finishes his meal and walks to tsunade a pulls her into a passionate kiss which she returns with great joy.

"Ill meet you at the stadium okay hime" Getting nod he gives her one more quick kiss pulls up his mast and in a flash of blue was gone.

**Ichiraku ramen**

"Yo old man give me 5 beef ramen, 3 chicken and 4 miso ramen" Said naruto appearing at the small stand

Teuchi hearing the order and his draw drops standing was the twin of minato namikaze but in a different outfit paling thinking he is staring at a ghost teuchi faints on the spot hearing her a noise she see hear father passed out of the floor she looks to see who done it and blushes at the sight of naruto "Hey ayame-chan long time no see" Not knowing where she knows this man she looks hime over again and pales "YONDAMINE-SAMA" Shouts ayame before fainting.

Sweat dropping at their reaction naruto sites down at the counter and waits for them to wake-up

**10 Minutes later **

"You nearly gave this old man a heart attack naruto you look so much like minato it's scary you're going to have more girls chasing you then the uchiha ever did" Laughed teuchi who laughed harder as he heard naruto mumble about "evil fan-girls and "Should just leave me alone".

"Trust me old man I know I have a fan club in every major village and some minor ones" Said a depressed naruto thinking kami is punishing him for something. Finishing his ramen he was about to leave but and bear masked anbu appears in a shunshin "Uzamaki-san you are needed at the stadium" Said the anbu. Saying goodbye naruto disappears in a blue flash shocking the anbu and appears outside the stadium walking into the stadium he reaches the arena and stands there watching the reactions of his arrival that varied from lust, anger and confusion. Then tsunade enhancing hear voice with chakra spoke " Shinobi of konoha today we welcome back home a ninja that has been gone for three years so allow me to re-introduce Naruto uzamaki namikaze" Said tsunade.

"WHAT" was shouted from almost all of the shinobi populace apart from five who had anger written on their faces and if reading each other's mind shunshind down to him and all five shouted in perfect sink "NARUTO UZAMAKI YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO" Shouted five angry kunoichi.

**(And that's the end of this chapter…..only joking I'm not that cruel) **

Paling at the sight of the angry kunoichi he done the thing every man would do in this situation he ran like the Shinigami was chasing him this seemed to anger them more as they started to unleash ki at him as they chanced him around the arena but due to fear he tripped causing all of them to dog pile him and tie him with ninja wire.

Looking at the tied naruto with female furry in their eyes gaining sympathetic looks from the males in the crowd but were still wondering what was going on.

"So are you going to explain yourself or are we going to have to hurt you more" Said Tsume cracking her knuckles this action was repeated by the rest of them.

"N..now ts..ume-chan t..h..ere i..s no n…ee..d f..o..r th..at" Said a stuttering naruto terrified of the beating he would get from them.

"Stop stuttering and tell us why you didn't tell us you were going" Said anko

A still pale naruto tried getting his fear under control or suffer the raphe of anko "Well anko and Kurenai were on a mission and Tsume and hana were busy dealing with clan affairs and I didn't want to waste your time" Said naruto you saw them calm down slightly but were still angry

"You wouldn't have wasted are time naruto but if that's true then why didn't you leave us a note" Said hana.

Trying to come up with a good excuse that sounded better then "I forgot" quickly shouted out "I did but jiriya said he would give them to you whilst I got ready" Said naruto mentally patting himself on the back for the great excuse.

Believing the lie the kunoichi directed their anger towards jiriya who paled and was inwardly thinking "I'm not sure if I should be proud or pissed at naruto at the moment" wanting to avoid the pain jiriya shunshins out of the stadium.

Wanting to get the matches started tsunade shouts "Enough you can interrogate naruto later let the matches begin" Said tsunade agreeing with the hokage the kunoichi untie naruto and go back into the stands.

"Will might gai come down to the arena" Shouts the hokage

"Yosh hokage-sama I would be happy to show naruto my flames of youth" Shouted an enthusiastic gai. (**I cried a little writing this)**

Getting into their stances tsunade shouts "hajime**"**

"Show me the power of youth naruto-kun" Shouted gai with lee in the audience agreeing with him

"Hm you save something gai" Said naruto pretending he didn't hear him getting a round of applause from kakashi

"Curse you kakashi your hip ways have dampened naruto flames of youth and it's my job to rekindle those flames" Shouted gai who threw a kunai at naruto who dodged easily but gai vanished in thin air only to reappear above naruto "Dynamic entry" Shouted gai but to his and every in the stadiums shock naruto caught it with one hand "My turn gai said naruto throwing guy in the air and disappeared from everyone's view only to see gai get launched across the stadium with such force that it looked like he was teleported and crash into the wall imbedding him into it. Gai was in a lot of pain forcing himself onto his feet he thinks_ "It feels like I got hit by one of those trains in spring country"_

"Naruto-kun your flames of youth burn brightly I will not hold back anymore" Said guy taking his weights out of his leg warmers and throwing them causing to gigantic craters to form and shouts

"**Gate of opening release"**

"**Gate of healing release"**

"**Gate of life release" **Shouted gai causing his skin to turn red due to increase in blood flow. Again disappearing running straight at naruto who still hasn't moved from his spot getting closer gai shouts

"**Leaf whirlwind" **sending an extremely fast series of kicks at naruto who counters all of them with his own series of kicks and pushing gai back. Skidding to a stop gai looks at naruto in astonishment to come this far in taijustsu in only three years was astounding getting over his shock gai shouts

"**Gate of pain release" **"Im sorry naruto-kun but this is where it ends" said gai reaching naruto in seconds sends a powerful punch at naruto and it hits dead on sending him crashing into a wall

"I don't think naruto is getting up hokage-sa" But was cut off when he heard a clapping sound looking around he see naruto standing the clapping "Well done gai you're the first person to hit me in taijustsu in a year so im going to show you my true speed KAI" Shouted naruto and everyone sees five glowing symbols on two on each leg and arm and one on his chest.

"Now don't blink gai" Said naruto before disappearing and reappearing behind gai and shouted "Swift sound kick" When the kick connected it sent gai flying but different from last time as there was a large booming sound when he flew hitting the wall naruto said "Its over he isn't getting up from that tsunade-him"

Silence was the response from the crowd not believing what they just saw the villages top taijustsu expert just got defeated like he was a gennin facing a kage. But five people who paid attention noticed the name he called tsunade and felt jealous. Getting over her shock tsunade announces naruto the winner.

"Medic get gai to the hospital for treatment up next we have kakashi please come to the arena" Shouted tsunade

Shunshining down kakashi greets naruto "Yo naruto I see you've improved if that fight is anything to say" Said kakashi in his normal laid back tone but inwardly he was sweating "_He just annihilated guy like he was a bug I have to take this seriously"_

"Hey kakashi-sensei bit of a heads up I would use that eye of your if I was you" Said naruto kakashi seeing his point lifts his head band exposing his sharingan

"Okay naruto vs kakashi" Hajime

**And that's the end of that so how did you like the fight if it's bad I'm sorry that was the first time writing a fight seen ill try to get better for the next fight.**

**Review please I need to know where to improve **

**Bye for now **


	9. The test of skill part 2

"Hey kakashi-sensei bit of a heads up I would use that eye of your if I was you" Said naruto kakashi seeing his point lifts his head band exposing his sharingan

"Okay naruto vs kakashi" Hajime

Making a quick hand sign naruto shouts **Water release: water dragon bullet **sending a giant water dragon racing to the stunned kakashi. Kakashi using a substitution to dodge the dragon barely saw naruto appear besides him with a rasengan in hand rolling out of the way of the attack. Kakashi getting over his shock of naruto's mastery of water goes through hand seals and shouts "**Fire release:** **Great fireball jutus**" Sending a massive ball of fire towards the smirking naruto. Without moving naruto raises a hand ignoring the shout to move from his friends in the crowd absorb the technique into his hand never losing his smirk.

The stadium was as silent no one expected that to happen to absorb a jutsu had never been done before "Hey kakashi-sensei thanks for the chakra how about I show you something I came up with" said naruto making a single hand seal and shouting **Lightening release: Anger of Zeus **causing black thunder clouds to gather in the sky and it rained lightning bolts all over the arena. Having no way to dodge the technique kakashi makes three hand seals and shouts **Rakari **running straight at naruto cutting thunder bolts along the way. Seeing kakashi running at him naruto stops the jutsu and sends a bit of chakra in to his eyes and makes a hand seal and shouts **Tri element Rakari **which caused his arm to be cover in lightening but having to buzz saw like blades spinning at the sides made of wind and water closing the distance the two jutsu collide causing a shockwave fighting for power naruto's jutsu over powers kakashi's sending hime flying into the wall in the over side of the arena. Kakashi pushing the rubble off of him and gets up all the while thinking "_Naruto has come so far in such a short time to think he has upgraded my jutsu and found away around the tunnel vision" _looking at naruto giving him his famous eye smile "impressive naruto you managed to not only learn my jutsu but improved it as well" Said kakashi with pride in his voice.

"Hehe thanks kakashi-sensei but it's over you've lost" Said naruto smiling at his sensei confused look

"I can still fit naruto" Said kakashi getting into a fighting stance "But that's were your wrong sensei" said naruto before kakashi could ask naruto disappeared in a blue flash and appeared behind kakashi with a rasengan at his head "Surrender" Said naruto in a calm voice but inwardly laughing his ass of at kakashi's shocked look

The stadium apart from jiriya and tsunade were shocked naruto completely outclassed kakashi one of the top jounin in the village with ease and with a two legendary techniques created by the fourth hokage.

"Okay naruto I surrender" Said kakashi raising his arms accepting the surrender and cancelling the rasengan "But I have to asked how did you absorb my jutsu and when did you mark me?" Asked kakashi.

"Well the absorbing thing was a set of small seals I made on my palms that take foreign chakra and convert it to mine by having it be absorb into my coils I got the idea from how medics heal with their chakra" Said naruto like it was the simplest thing in the world. Everyone that heard the explanation was slake jawed that seal alone could change a battle field.

"And when did you mark me?" Asked kakashi still not sure when he did it

"When are jutsu connected I used my free hand when you were focusing on the jutsu" Said naruto with a smirk getting an eye smile from his sensei.

"Winner naruto" Said tsunade to the crowed who were still too stunned to give an applause but none more than his old class mates.

**With naruto's friends **

"Dudes did you see that naruto just kicked kakashi's ass" Said kiba.

"Should have known naruto would do something like this troublesome blond" Said shikamaru in his normal lazy voice.

"Yeah that's naruto for you always full of surprises" Said choji munching on a pack of chips.

"I can't believe that's naruto I mean before he left he was an idiot wearing orange now look he so hot just look at those muscles" Said ino who was drooling over naruto's appearance.

Hinata was blushing bright red poking her fingers together mumbling "naruto-kun"

Shino was quiet only observing what was happening in the arena.

Sakura was blushing as well at the sight of naruto and was thinking of a way to thank him for setting her straight instead of staying a fan girl.

Gai's team had left to go and check on their sensei.

Suddenly shikamaru remembered what had happened when the blond had first arrived "Hey kiba why did your mum and sister chase and tie up naruto when he first got here?" Asked shikamaru wondering how naruto knew them.

"I'm not sure shika but if that bastard touches them I swear to kami I will castrate him" Spoke an angry kiba.

"Hahaha kiba you might have to naruto tou-san" Said a laughing choji hearing what choji said and paled if he called naruto that he would die from embarrassment. "Would you guys shut up I'm trying to listen to what they're saying" Said ino

**Back with naruto**

"So naruto how did you find a way around the tunnel vision" Asked an intrigued kakashi not sure the solution the blond came up with.

"Well I know you use the sharingan to get past it that gave me an idea so I took the principles of the sharingan like copying hand seals, looking at people to cause genjutsu and seeing chakra and I put all those ability's into a seal and applied it to both my eyes giving me what I call the Chūkū kopīhoīru" **(means hollow copy wheel encase you were wondering) **Said naruto not thinking much of it.

"WHAT!" Shouted everyone that heard not believing what they just heard recreating a dojutsu had never me thought possible but here was a teen barley 17 had been able to do it.

"Y-you d-i-d w-ha-t?" Stuttered kakashi who's mind was on the verge of fainting with shock.

"Well it's like I said made a seal that gave me the sharingan ability's and I'm working on upgrading it (**if you can guess what he's upgrading it to you get a cookie) **and I kind of wanted to rub it in sasuke-temes and the civilian councils face and have them know that he isn't that special as I can make hundreds of Chūkū kopīhoīru users with a bottle of ink and a brush" Said naruto with a smirk at the end hoping to see them soon to tell them.

"Wait upgrading it to what" Asked kakashi still feeling faint and he wasn't the only one most of the shinobi populace was on the verge of fainting.

"Well I'm trying to recreate the mangekyo sharingan and the rinnegan but I need to find out all of their ability's first" Said naruto like he was taking about the weather. That did it kakashi and everyone apart from him and jiriya had fainted causing jiriya and naruto to laugh at the expense.

**20 minutes later **

Most of the shinobi populace started regaining conciseness tsunade being the first who then jumped down and was now face to face with naruto and started smiling a bit too sweetly. Seeing the overly sweet smile naruto starts to sweat hoping she isn't mad at him "Oh naruto-kun is there any reason you decided not to tell me this in the meeting earlier" Said tsunade in a sweet voice with the smile still overall sweet.

Gulping at the voice but replied "Well I wanted it to be a surprise and it clearly worked" nervously chuckled naruto hoping she wouldn't hit him.

"Oh don't be nervous naruto-kun I'm not going to hit you" letting at a breath of relief only to suck in another as she started again "But we will be having a talk later okay" Said tsunade with smile and voice never changing nodding quickly as a she turned and went back up to the kage box to announce the results of the test.

"Shinobi of konoha it's my pleasure to give naruto uzamaki-namikaze the rank of elite jounin" Said tsunade but before she could continue asuma sarutobi spoke up "Hokage-sama I don't doubt the kids skill but I don't believe he has done enough missions to be an elite jounin" Said asuma getting nods from other jounin.

Smirking tsunade replies "over the three years naruto has done many missions with jiriya if you would like I could read out the amount" Said tsunade still with the smirk on her face

"It would make myself and other people working with him to know his experience" Said asuma

"Very well I have them here as I was going to read them anyway to make sure you all know he is capable" Said tsunade as she started reading.

**Naruto uzamaki namikaze**

**Rank: jounin**

**D-rank mission complete: 150**

**C-rank mission complete: 230**

**B-rank mission complete: 120**

**A-rank mission complete: 100**

**S-rank missions complete: 41**

**SS-rank missions complete: 4**

"So does anyone disagree with his promotion?" said tsunade with a straight face whilst inwardly laughing her ass off.

All the shinobi were slake jawed asuma was the first to compose himself "Yes hokage-sama" Was all asuma said and sat down still amazed at the amount of missions naruto had done during his trip.

"This demonstration has finished all shinobi are dismissed" Said tsunade who shunshind to her office to finish her paper work before naruto got there later for there talk.

Naruto about to walk out of the stadium before he is bombarded with questions he hears a sweet voice speak "Oh naruto-kun you weren't going to leave without us now were you?" Asked the voice turning around he sees anko, Kurenai, hana, Tsume and Yugao who were all giving him the sweetest smiles they could muster "O-of course not"

"Good so let's go" Said Tsume grabbing a hold of him along with anko who shunshind to a private place to talk along with Kurenai, hana and Yugao.

**Well what do you think?**

**What do you think of the ****Chūkū kopīhoīru I don't think someone has done this before?**

**Also for the Tri element rakari just picture the normal rakari but with two spinning buzz saw blades at the sides made of wind and water.**

**Any way review to tell me what you think and until next time.**


	10. How do i explain this

**Yo everyone I just want to say that the harem isn't set in stone at the moment apart from some of the people in it these people are: Anko, Tsunade, Tsume, Hana Yugao, Kurenai, Mei, Shizune, Samui and kurosuchi and most likely Kushina and mikoto but I want to find a non-cliché way of doing it so anyone you want to add send a message or leave a review. **

Naruto about to walk out of the stadium before he is bombarded with questions he hears a sweet voice speak "Oh naruto-kun you weren't going to leave without us now were you?" Asked the voice turning around he sees anko, Kurenai, hana, Tsume and Yugao who were all giving him the sweetest smiles they could muster "O-of course not"

"Good so let's go" Said Tsume grabbing a hold of him along with anko who shunshind to a private place to talk along with Kurenai, hana and Yugao.

Appearing in a dark room still being held by Tsume and anko who lead him to a chair in the centre of the room. Being pushed in the chair naruto gulped as he felt metal clamps on his arms and legs suddenly the lights turned on. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the light getting use to the light he looks at his "Abductors" who all still have a sweet smile on their faces.

"Well naruto-kun how do you like the room it's an old interrogation room no chakra can get out so you're trapped with us" Said anko licking her lips.

"So naruto-kun you're stuck with us until we are done with you" Said Tsume with a feral smirk on her face. Paling at what the both said naruto looked over to Kurenai, hana and yugao who were the more calm of the group but gave up hope at what they said "Don't look at us naruto-kun this was mostly are idea and trust me it was better than anko's suggestion she wanted to just jump your bones at the arena it took all four of us to hold her back" Said yugao with a small smile.

"Yep so I get first dibs on you and I must say you turned out great just look at this body" Said anko as she ran her hands all over naruto exposed chest "But we have to do something about this mask" Getting nods from the other girls anko lowers the mask exposing his chiselled face **(Basically minato)**

Causing all the girls to blush all thinking "_He's gorgeous"_ seeing how good he looked just made anko want him more but as she reached unzip his trousers they all heard

"**NARUTO!" **recognising the voice of tsunade naruto looked over to his "Abductors" "Ladies we can continues this later but hopefully without the restraints" Said naruto getting nods from the girls apart from anko who pouted walking over to her he leans in and whispers into her ear "Aww don't pout hebi-hime I'll be quick and when I get back we will see if you can charm my snake" Huskily whispered naruto nibbling on her ear before disappearing leaving a hot and frustrated anko and four jealous women.

**10 minutes before**

Tsunade was sitting in her office going over her paper work trying to finish it quickly so she could spend time with naruto and have him apply the seal to her hearing a knock on the door "Yes come in" Said tsunade

"Lady Tsunade this three scrolls just got here from kiri, kumo and iwa" Said shizune handing the scrolls to tsunade.

Thanking shizune for the scrolls she opens the scroll from kiri first.

_Dear hokage-dono_

_My name is mei Terumi and im the 5__th__ mizukage I am writing you this letter to hopefully discuses a chance of forming an alliance with your village to solidify the alliance I wish to arrange a marriage between myself and naruto uzamaki-namikaze._

_Also please tell naru-kun that I miss him and he owes me another date when we see each other again._

_Yours sincerely_

_Mei Terumi_

_Godaime mizukage_

Finishing the letter tsunade tries to calm down her rage as naruto hadn't informed her that he knew the mizukage. Calming down she reads the next letter from kumo

_Dear Hokage-dono_

_I'm A the 4__th__ raikage I write you this letter to ask to meet and to settle an alliance between are to villages by forming a marriage contract between Samui a well-respected jounin and naruto uzamaki-namikaze as when naruto stayed here in kumo for a while the two became fast friends and with those two together an alliance can be born._

_Please send a message back as to what time should be arrive at konoha_

_You're sincerely_

_A _

_The Yondamine Raikage_

Now tsunade was fuming two letters in one day for marriage proposals for her naruto-kun she had half a mind to just declare war on them. Trying to stay as calm as possible she read the letter from iwa

_Dear Hokage-dono_

_I am writing you this letter to follow through with the treaty plan that me and minato namikaze came up with after the 3__rd__ shinobi war to have peace between are villages as I have only just been informed of minatos sons survival._

_The contract states that minato's son and my granddaughter kurotsuchi will wed and she be sent to the village to live with her future husband I would like to meet with you and naruto to finalise the treaty as soon as possible as kurotsuchi is quite excited to see her saviour again._

_You're sincerely_

_Onoki _

_The sandaime tsuchikage _

Not being able to hold in her rage she shouts

"**NARUTO!"**

**Back to normal time**

Not a minute later naruto appears in the office looking at an angry tsunade.

"What's the matter tsunade-hime?" Asked a confused naruto not sure what he had done to piss of tsunade.

"Read these letters and explain" Said tsunade passing all the letters to naruto who reads all of them and goes wide eyed. "I didn't know they would ask for an alliance" Said naruto not sure what to say.

"What did you do that would want them to marry you" Asked tsunade trying to hold in her anger until he gave her an explanation. Naruto seeing that she wanted answers spoke "Well mei I meet when I went to kiri and we got to know each other and got along, Samui I saved from a group of bandits who used her friends as hostages and kurotsuchi was getting attacked by ninja from sound trying to capture for her bloodline and I helped" Said naruto inwardly praying to kami that tsunade let him of the hook for this.

"I want a more detailed explanation" Said tsunade with a look that left no room for argument seeing the look naruto started to tell the tsunade of how he meet Mei.

**1 year and 11months ago**

Naruto and jiriya had spent a month traveling around kiri and training in water manipulation and how to wield the Kubikiribōchō and had and improved in leaps and bounds. Know traveling to kirigakure to resupply and see the sights. Nearing the gates a group of Mist anbu surrounded them weapons drawn the leaders stepped followed "Why is one of the sannin here and why are you in possession on the Kubikiribōchō?" Asked the anbu. Not wanting to cause conflict jiriya spoke "We are only hear to resupply and the blade was given to give by its previous owner" Said jiriya in a calm voice.

"You are to come with us to the mizukage" Said the anbu leader nodding there heads the two were lead through the gates and to the kage tower. Walking to the kage tower naruto couldn't help but notice that people were staring at him but not being sure it's him or the blade on his back ignoring it for now they continue to the tower.

**Mizukage tower**

Mei was bored and completely sick of paper work silently praying to kami for something good to happen was interrupted mid prier by a knock on the door

"Yes come in" Said Mei when the door open a member of the anbu was there.

"Mizukage-sama we have two people here who have come to the village" Said the anbu Mei was interested not many people came here that were not merchants.

"And who are these people" Said Mei hoping for something to get her away for paper work

"One of them is jiriya of the sannin and the other is a masked teenage boy with blond and red hair" Said the anbu getting wide eyes from mei not expecting one of the sannin here trying to think of why he is here but was interrupted by the anbu "Mizukage-sama there is something else the teen is caring the Kubikiribōchō" Said the anbu again getting wide eyes from mei if this person had Kubikiribōchō then what had happened to zabuza shaking her head she said "Bring them in" getting a bow from the anbu he left the office.

Waiting for her guests she wondered who the man was if he was traveling with a member of the sannin and wielded Kubikiribōchō hearing a knock at the door she spoke "Enter" As the door opened her heartbeat speed up because standing in front of her was one of if not the most handsome man she had ever seen golden hair with red streaks crystal blue eyes and a black face mask but even with it on she could see how angular his face was. The dark blue coat was left open with no top giving her a clear view of his hardened and defined muscles causing her to drool relishing she was staring she wiped of the drool and spoke.

"Hello jiriya of the sannin may I ask why you are in my village" Asked Mei still having quick glances at naruto

"I and my apprentice are traveling and we came here to resupply" Said jiriya trying to control his perverted nature and not start taking notes on her sizes.

"I take it this is your apprentice may I have your name" Asked Mei

"Of course mizukage-sama my name is naruto uzamaki" Said naruto giving a small bow getting a smile from Mei "No need for the formality's naruto-kun just call me Mei also if you would mind could you pull your mask down" Asked mei causing naruto to chuckle "Of course mei-chan" Said naruto causing mei to blush and jiriya mumbling about "Stupid apprentices getting all the women "as naruto pulled down his mask mei's face became redder and had a small bit of drool again getting a chuckle from naruto.

Mei again wiping the drool off of her chin looked at naruto "Naruto-kun where did you get that blade?" Asked Mei naruto knew the question was coming so answered. "On my first mission outside konoha my team and I ran into the demon brothers and zabuza and his apprentice haku as they were hired by gato to kill the bridge builder we my sensei fought zabuza and killed him whilst I battled haku I still remember all those ice jutsu god they were annoying. Anyway I defeated haku and kakashi was about to stab zabuza with a rakari but haku jumped in front of it saving him that's when gato turned up with an army of thugs and zabuza with both arms broken and a kunai in his teeth ran at gato killing everyone on the way and slit his throat but dies after due to his wounds we buried him and left the sword as a tombstone about a month ago I went to wave and took the blade to honour him" Said naruto finishing the tale.

"Well that is quiet a story naruto-kun how well do you think you can wield the Kubikiribōchō" Asked Mei.

"Well I'm okay but still learning as I have no style to learn I have to make my own. I'm a lot better with my duel Kama" Said naruto not knowing why she would ask.

"Well if you are willing I think I could arrange a teacher for you to learn how to wield Kubikiribōchō properly" Offered Mei

"What's in this deal for you" Asked naruto knowing there was going to be something he had to do getting a smile from Mei.

"Well I would like you to fight two of my best shinobi and if you win then you get a teacher if you lose you give kiri back the blade and you have to give me a scroll of the fighting style you use for your Kamas" Said mei with a smile.

Naruto weigh the pros and cons of the deal it would save him time to learn a style then to make one and that would give him time to work on his sealing projects.

"Very well mei-chan I will fight your shinobi but make it two on one it will save me having to fight twice" Said naruto with a smirk

"I wouldn't take my shinobi lightly naruto-kun it might cost you but meet me at the arena in 1 hour" Said Mei dismissing them

**1 Hour later**

An hour later naruto and jiriya walk enter the arena to see it packed with civilian and shinobi alike waiting for the fight to start. Mei in the kage box stood up and spoke "People of kiri today we have a match between naruto uzamaki the apprentice of jiriya of the sannin vs chojuro and Ao my two loyal body guards.

As the two entered the arena Ao spoke "Back in my day we didn't fight for show" Said Ao "B—bu-t M-ei-Sa-m-a W-wa-nts us t-to F-igh-t" Stuttered chojuro.

"If the fighter are ready Hajime" Shouted Mei

Naruto knowing he isn't ready to fight with the Kubikiribōchō unseals his duel Kamas and charges at the two with speed rivalling a kage whilst running naruto made a hand seal and shouted **Tornado of the kama **sending wind chakra to his two kama he starts to spin making a tornado of wind pulling everything towards it. The two were shocked at his speed but seeing the tornado of blades coming at them they quickly ran through hand signs and shouted** water release: water fang bullet** sending two large water bullets at the tornado but on contact they were cut up and the water was sucked into the tornado. Knowing they could stop the tornado in time they substituted with a logs.

Naruto stopping the jutsu smiles at the two and says "How about I show you a jutsu I made from one of your own" Said naruto making three hand signs and said** Mist of the demon den** making a red mist gather over the arena. Seeing the mist Ao activates his byakugan but was shocked to find he could see through the mist but he and everyone in the arena had a chill go down there spines as a demonic voice started to sing

**Ring around the rosy**

**A pocket full of posies **

**Ashes, Ashes **

**You'll all fall down **

Sang the voice walking towards them when in sight they paled standing in front of them was a demon **( it will take ages to describe so just picture ichigo's resurrection but holding to black bladed Kamas) **releasing humongous amounts of ki still walking towards them still singing

**Ring around the rosy**

**A pocket full of posies **

**A-tishoo, a-tishoo**

**You'll all fall down **

Not being able to stand it anymore the two faint from the ki and fear.

Naruto still in his demon form lets out a bone chilling laugh scaring those outside the mist and then released the jutsu.

"Well mei-chan I believe I win" Said naruto looking at the pale mei who sat shocked about what just happened.

**Flash back end **

"After the fight mei-chan would visit me whilst training and we had lunch a couple of times" Said naruto finishing the story looking at tsunade.

"So what about the other two skan…kunoichi I meant kunoichi" Said tsunade still wanting how he met the other two.

"Well I met Samui like this" Said naruto

**And cliff hanger hope you liked how he met Mei leave a review or message to tell me **

**Well until next time.**


	11. How do i explain this part 2

**Yo got a couple of things to clear up one: Mei is already in the harem I've had like 10 messages for her two: I am adding Hinata to the harem as people want it and I don't mind this paring three: Kushina and mikoto will also be in the harem as I found a non-cliché way for it I think**

**And four: I'm sorry to people that want her but I can't put fu in the harem as I know next to nothing about her yes I could look it up but I don't think I would get the personality right.**

**Five: Sakura will not be in the harem as I don't like her and don't go thinking I have no reason to she is a bitch to naruto she tells him she loves him just to save sasuke who nearly killed them all quite a few times.**

**Well now that over enjoy **

"After the fight mei-chan would visit me whilst training and we had lunch a couple of times" Said naruto finishing the story looking at tsunade.

"So what about the other two skan…kunoichi I meant kunoichi" Said tsunade still wanting how he met the other two.

"Well I met Samui like this" Said naruto

**1 Year and 6 months ago**

Jiriya and naruto were on their way to kumo after spending four month in kiri and then traveling from water country to lighting for another month whilst training.

A few hours from kumo naruto notices something shining on the grass looking down he sees a locket on the floor opening it naruto sees a picture of a young blond hair girl standing next to a slightly taller blond haired boy putting the locket in his pocket naruto getting suspicious as it seemed like it was someone's treasure naruto makes a hand sign and says **Chakra sonar sensor **hearing his chakra hit three jounin level charka reserves naruto tells jiriya and they both run in that direction getting to the chakra location they see a bandit camp jumping into a tree with jiriya to observe they see something that makes their blood boil.

Inside the camp where two kunoichi tied to posts with their clothes barely intact with what looked like their third team mate standing next to the bandits smiling with them and laughing.

Naruto getting pissed jumps down from the tree and sneaks into the camp and over to the tied up kunoichi getting behind them he whispers "I'm going to untie you as soon as you are free I want both of you to go to a safe distance okay" Said naruto in a serious voice. Having no other way out both kunoichi nod their heads naruto cut there ropes and went to ran to the far side of the camp as soon as they were out of danger naruto made himself known.

"You know There are a few things in this world I hate" Hearing a voice the bandits and the kumo ninja turn around to see naruto standing their "And you unlucky fouls just happen to tick certain boxes on my list so there is only one thing I can really do. The cocky kumo ninja steps forward and speaks "Ha like I care and what you going to do I'm a jounin of kumo I'm the strongest there is" Said the ninja getting cheers from the bandits standing behind him.

"Well im glade you asked I'm **going to make whish the Shinigami took your soul before I got hear" **Said naruto his voice turning demonic whilst speaking.

"**Know pray to kami because it will be your last time" Said naruto still using his demonic voice **

One cocky bandit decided to give his opinion "Ha-ha like you can kill us there is one of you and 500 of us" Getting cheers of agreement but getting a sinister smirk from naruto.

"**Oh my you seem to me right let me fix that" **Said naruto going through hand seals and puts his hands together holding a small green orb but throws the small ball at the crowed and shouts** Breathless annihilation. **Thinking the small ball would do nothing to them the bandits stood there ground but the kumo jounin sensed the level of chakra into that attack and tried to avoid it but didn't get out of the range upon contact the small ball expanded to cover half the bandit camp and the group of bandits and ex-kumo ninja in a large green dome. The two kunoichi watching didn't know what was happening to the bandits but one by one they fell to the ground dead or passed out they weren't sure but there focused turned to their savour who hadn't moved from the spot since he started speaking started walking over to them they readied themselves for what might happen.

Naruto seeing that all the bastards were dead turns around and makes his way towards the two kunoichi getting closer he sees them tense he stops moving and speaks "Hello my names naruto uzamaki-Namikaze can you tell me your names" Asked naruto

Samui hearing the name but suppress her shock,decides to find out why he is hear "My name is Samui and this is karui how did you find us and what do you want?" Asked Samui hoping he has no bad intentions

"Well me and my sensei were heading to kumo by I saw this" pulling out the locket he continues "in the grass and knew no one would leave it behind on purpose so I used a technique to find the closest chakra signature and we found you tied up so we saved you" Said naruto

"I see thank you for saving us" Said Samui at this moment jiriya appeared at naruto side "Well naruto good job in saving them and I see your new technique works wonders" Said jiriya

Samui recognizing jiriya spoke "Um you wouldn't be jiriya of the sannin would you" Asked Samui not really sure what to think at the moment.

"Ladies swoon when in my presences men bow to my manliness "But was interrupted as naruto spoke up "Yes sensei I think they get it anyway would you like to come with us to kumo" Asked naruto seeing Samui nod he takes of his jacket and hands it to Samui exposing his chest to them and unseals his spar for karui. Putting them on naruto chuckled as the coats wear too big for them seeing naruto chuckle at them they blush in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah" Walking over to Samui and puts the locket around her neck for her and whispers "Don't lose that again it looks good on you" Causing Samui to blush at his words and how close he was.

"Well then let's go" Said naruto

**Flashback end**

"After that we got to kumo were we got thanked by the raikage and by Sami's brother Atsui then we stayed in kumo for about 4 months during that I trained and hung out with Samui we even went on a date on my last day there" Said naruto causing tsunade to frown. Seeing he frown naruto walks up to her picks her up causing her to blush and sits back down with her on his lap "I promise I'll take you on a date soon tsu-hime" Whispers naruto causing tsunade's blush to brighten even more. Lying into naruto chest "Good and you still have to tell me about how you meet kurotsuchi" Said tsunade with a soft smile felling warm sitting with naruto.

"Okay but after we are going to your so I can apply the seal to you okay" Said naruto getting a nod from tsunade he continues with his stories.

"It went like this"

**Flash back 12 month ago**

Walking along the border of the land of hot water naruto and jiriya hear explosions in the distance. Curios as to what it could be the duo run to the sounds of explosions reaching the area they notice scorch marks and toppled trees along with giant holes in the ground following the trail of destruction they notice 10 men with music notes on their headbands surrounding a young women with short black hair and pink pupil-less eyes lying and an iwa forehead protector on the floor panting as they got closer they heard her talk.

"What hell you bastards why are you attacking me" Shouted the women

"Lord Orochimaru has sent us to capture you dead or alive so he get gather your DNA and you it to gain lava release" Said the apparent leader of the group.

Hearing orochimaru's name naruto and jiriya narrowed their eyes at the group of ninja. Not wanting orochimaru to get what he wanted they duo go through hand seals finishing jiriya shouts **Fire release: Big flame bullet **whilst naruto shouted** Wind release: godly wind from the mountain **making the fire turning it in to a roaring inferno heading straight for the sound nins who did have a enough time to dodge and were engulfed in the roaring flames.

Kurotsuchi was scared she had heard of the experiments that the snake sannin had done and was terrified of what could happen to her if she was brought to him she closed her eyes praying to kami that someone saved her. Her eyes shot open upon sensing the amount of chakra heading towards the sound ninja and watched as they were all engulfed in flame. Turning her head to see her saviour she tenses standing before her was jiriya of the sannin and looking next to him a small blush appears on her face.

"Yo you okay any injury's" Asked naruto looking at her for any serious injury's

"Um no I'm fine thank you for your assistance, can I have your name" Said kurotsuchi looking at naruto.

"My name is naruto uzamaki-namikaze" Said naruto smiling under his mask

"Wait did you say namikaze" Getting a nod she continues "Well my grandfather probably would want to see you" Said kurotsuchi

"Who is your grandfather?" Said naruto wondering what the man could possible want from him

"The sandaime tsuchikage" Said kurotsuchi like talking about the weather

"WHAT!" Shouted a surprised naruto and jiriya getting laugh from kurotsuchi

"Well come on you two you have to meet my grandfather" Said kurotsuchi trying to get up but buckled from the pain in her leg seeing this naruto crouches down "Here I'll give you a piggy back to iwa" Said naruto chuckling at her annoyed face.

"IM NOT DOING THAT" Shouted kurotsuchi with a small blush on her face seeing as she would agree he lifted her up princess style and said "Will this do then" Said naruto chuckling again at her blush.

"Whatever let's just go already" Said kurotsuchi subconsciously leaning into his chest more.

**Flash back end**

"After we got there I almost got killed by a couple of iwa ninja but was saved when they notices kurotsuchi in my arms, talked to the old man and spent about 3 months there and hung out with her.

"Well those were some interesting stories but let's go back to mine and apply this seal of yours" Said tsunade getting up from naruto lap only to be picked up princess style causing her to blush giving her a quick peck on the lips they disappear in a blue flash.

**Hokage mansion-living room**

Appearing in the living room on the mansion he puts tsunade down "Okay tsu-hime I need you to strip your clothes and lie down on the ground" Said naruto trying to hide his blush.

"That's very bold of you naru-kun" Said a smirking tsunade who complied and stared to slowly strip her clothing trying to tease naruto as much as possible which she did as naruto was holding himself from jumping tsunade there and then.

Finishing strip leaving her in all her naked glory naruto wiping the blood from his nose. Tsunade lays down on the floor. Naruto gets out a bottle of special ink and a brush and starts drawing the seals all over her body still holding in his primordial urges.

**20 minutes later **

Finishing the seals and looks at tsunade "Okay tsu-hime this will hurt a bit but you will fall asleep afterwards from the stress on your cells are being put through" Said naruto.

"its okay nar-kun I trust you" Said a smiling tsunade seeing she was ready naruto pumped chakra into the seals and shouted **sealing technique: rejuvenation of nature **Getting all the seals to active and turn green that lasted 10 minutes the green died down and the seals disappeared leaving tsunade's perfect body clean.

"I won't be able to see the results till she wakes up she probably left that genjutsu up on purpose" Said naruto who lifted tsunade up princess style and carried her to her room where he laid her down on her bed and put the covers over her and kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight tsunade-hime" as he left the room. 


	12. Notes and new stuff

**Yo everyone sorry about the wait for new chapters I have a massive case of writes block and I have lots of course work to do at the moment so please don't think the story is ending or something.**

**Also I had some ideas for other stories if you think they would work well please leave a message or review this chapter.**

**One piece: To live another day **

**Luffy and zoro are both sent back in time by cobby to save them from the admirals waking up in the past both luffy and zoro train harder in all of their abilities and create new one after ace and sabo leave on their adventure they meet up and train together then start their adventure again. Overpowered luffy and zoro luffy/robin and zoro/name maybe kuina instead.**

**One piece: Back together **

**After the two year time skip luffy has grown more than anyone expected and isn't afraid to show everyone that he will be king of the pirates. Powerful luffy. Paring luffy/ robin or harem.**

**Pokémon: different start **

**The Pokémon league raise the age for new Pokémon trainers due to them not being able to look after them self's or Pokémon well enough ash leaves for his adventure at 16 with more knowledge and skill then before. Aura ash. Paring not sure yet**

**Naruto: everything from nothing**

**Naruto is born with an unknown bloodline that lets him turn nothing to anything at will and turn everything to nothing. Ying-yang release bloodline paring not sure.**

**Well what do you think? If you would like to see a story like the ones above please message or review. **


	13. The first mission part 1

**Yo everyone this is a quick message I'm done with the harem and her is the list no changes**

**Anko, Tsume, tsunade, Kurenai, yugao, hana, Mei, Samui, shizune, Hinata, Kushina, mikoto, kurotsuchi and yugito (Lee that's for you) I think that's it if not someone remind me who I'm missing and I might also add temari but that's a might.**

**Also another note I'm not very good with lemons so if they don't get you hot under the collar I'm sorry. **

**The next morning**

Tsunade's eyes flutter open as the sunlight hits her sitting up she notices she was wearing not clothes wondering how that happen but suddenly was hit with the memories of yesterday and naruto applying the seal to her giving her the ability she thought she had lost to have a family.

Jumping out of bed like a child on Christmas she ran into the bath room and looked in the mirror and shouted** Kai **and in a poof her illusion was gone and in its place was a younger looking tsunade **(Think to when she was talking to nawaki you know when she had the single ponytail) **looking at the mirror in shock tsunade runs to naruto room in pure excitement.

**Naruto's room**

Naruto was lying in bed dreaming of being feed ramen by his girls but was woken up by his door being flung up with an excited tsunade standing in the door way.

Not even giving naruto a chance to gain his senses tsunade jumps on him and kisses his lips with passion. Being shocked naruto didn't respond strait away but soon was kissing her back with equal amounts of passion licking her bottom lip naruto pushes his tongue into her mouth and the two begin fighting for dominance. Breaking apart and panting for breath naruto spoke.

"What was that for hime" Asked naruto confused as to what he did

"You gave me the chance to be with the man I love and have a family" Said tsunade giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"As much as I would love to stay like this for the day we both have things to do" Said naruto in-between kisses.

"Yeah I know I have a mission for you and a small team to do" Said tsunade

"Oh really and what is this mission?" Said naruto hoping for something exciting

"Oto has been making moves to different locations across the element nations and Im sending you and a small team of kiba, shino and neji to find and destroy their hidden bas in fire country" Said tsunade

"So I have three trackers to help locate this base sounds easy enough what should we do with anything we find in there?" Asked naruto

"Depending on their state any people you find are to be brought back here along with research notes and any clues as to where anymore bases can be located" Said tsunade. Getting a nod from naruto tsunade leaves to let naruto prepare for his mission.

Getting changed in his normal clothes but leaving his mask off as he didn't see the point in wearing it anymore all of the fan girls in the village wouldn't dare touch him with all of the women surrounding him. Walking down starts greeting tsunade they both eat there breakfast in comfortable silence and leave to tsunade's office.

**Tsunade's office **

Getting to the office and greeting shizune who was already there sorting through paper work that needed to be signed by tsunade. Ordering anbu to get kiba, neji and shino for a mission the two wait for their arrival.

"Tsunade-hime is there another reason for this mission you seem tense?" Asked naruto

"Some of the prisoners in the base are leaf shinobi that have gone missing over the years" Said tsunade with anger in her voice at the actions of her former teammate.

Then a poof of smoke appeared and the anbu along with kiba, neji and shino waiting for their mission. Thanking the anbu tsunade speaks to all of them.

"Your mission is to locate and destroy orochimaru's base in fire country and bring all research notes of value along with any prisoner that are not too far gone and naruto is in charge of the mission understand?" Said tsunade

"Hai" From the four shinobi

Bowing the four ninja shunshind out of the room and headed for the gate.

**Gate of konoha **

Arriving at the gate the four sign out and head south.

"Hey naruto I have a question" Said kiba trying to stay calm whilst talking.

"What's the question kiba?" Asked naruto.

"Oh just HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY MOTHE AND SISTER" Shouted kiba losing his cool.

"Well I was friends with your mother and sister before I left the village I meet them when I brought an injured puppy to the vet to get treated and we just became friends I would sometimes come round and talk with them or just hang out" Said naruto

"Okay but if you hurt them in anyway then m going to kick your ass" Said kiba with a glare.

"Naruto-san, kiba-san I think we should save this discussion for after the mission" Said shino in his normal calm voice.

"Agreed" Said naruto and kiba,

**2 hours of travel later **

After two hours of travel the team pause and look around hoping to find signs of a base.

"Do any of you see or sense anything?" Asked naruto

"Yeah I smell several chemicals a small distance away" Said kiba sniffing the air

"My bugs feel a chakra source in the same direction" Spoke shino in his normal calm voice

"I can see tunnels underground leading in different directions" Said neji looking around with his byakugan activated,

"Okay lets go" Said naruto as he ran across the tree tops followed by his team running for 5 minutes the team pause of the tree branches a small distance away from a set of doors with 4 ninja standing guard.

"Okay here we go" Said naruto and out of thin air three clones of naruto appear and disappear again a not a second later the four guards are dead with slit throats.

"Okay guys here is the plan me and neji will go looking for prisoners whilst you look for laboratory's and find research notes kill or knock-out any guards on the way" Ordered naruto

"Hai" Said the three ninja splitting up naruto and neji went down the lower levels and shino and kiba went up.

Going further and further down they notice rows and rows of prison cells walking down the corridor naruto and neji see many people huddled together shaking in fear of the very sight of them.

"We are konoha ninja we are here to get you all out safe" Said naruto hoping the people understood him. After that was said a man looking in his mid-forties walks over to the bars of the cell.

"I was a shinobi of konoha once before orochimaru captured me for his sick experiments ill help you clear out the base" Said the man.

"We have another team clearing this place out but will you lead the people to a safe location whilst we continue are search?" Asked neji

"Very well we will make a camp outside the base and wait for you and my name is Kotetsu maito former jounin of konoha" Said Kotetsu

Freeing the rest of the prisoners and doing some quick first aid to the injured naruto and neji go further into the base. Walking further down the reach two corridors.

"Okay neji I'll do left you go right but take a shadow clone with you" Said naruto creating a shadow clone. Getting a nod from neji the two split up.

**With neji **

As neji walked down the dark corridor he noticed a small light at the end of the corridor quickening his pace to get to the light. Walking into the light neji sees a clean laboratory but for some strange reason no doctors in site. Looking around he sees different kinds of vials and jars full of different things but what made his hear quicken and eyes widen was a pair of byakugan eye floating in green liquid. Walking over to the eyes neji reads the notes near the jar.

_Entry 1_

_We have obtained a pair of byakugan eyes from konoha those stupid fools it is still hard to believe they fought that kumo would send an ambassador to them just to steal a hyuga over a peace treaty but there idiocy is are gain as the body the sent to "kumo" is now under are care._

Neji was shocked kumo never sent and ambassador at all and his father was killed for nothing but for twisted experiment. Holding in his rage neji continues to read

_Entry 2 _

_Hizashi hyuga's eyes are now being tested on to see the full capabilities of the byakugan the results so far are as to be expected but hopefully sometimes soon we will have a breakthrough._

Now neji was at boiling point his rage was about to overcome him but he continued to read the notes and as he got to the end he was shocked.

_Entry 44 _

_We have done it we have unlocked the second stage of the byakugan we have yet to test the abilities of the eye as that would require us to transplant the eye but we are confident that the normal abilities of the eye are better along with adding so new abilities._

Getting over his shock neji gets out a scroll and seals everything inside and makes his way back to the entrance to meet up with the prisoners.

**With naruto **

After splitting up with neji naruto makes his way down the corridor taking out all the guards along the way reaching the end of the corridor there was a large steel door curious as to what the door could hols behind it naruto walks over to the door with a smirk.

"**RASENGAN" **Shouted naruto as he hit the door with the jutsu completely destroying the door. Walking inside naruto looks around until his eyes lock onto a bed in the centre of the room with medical equipment surrounding it. Sensing no danger naruto walks over to the bed but stops in pure shock.

"K-Kaa- S-san" Stuttered a wide eyed naruto.

**And here is the dreaded cliff hanger no jutsu hope you enjoyed the story and sorry of the wait for this chapter also as I said in last chapter I'm thinking of some more stories to write so here is a better description of the one that most people liked the idea**

**Naruto everything from nothing **

**Naruto has ying and yang release along with an unknown bloodline that can make nothing from everything and everything into nothing meaning he can make a sword from nothing or he can turn a person to nothing so god-like naruto probably harem or a single paring I'll let you vote for so if you like the idea of one of the other one's please send a message or review. **


	14. The end(Notes)

**Yo everyone **

**i have learnt a couple of things since the start of this story**

**1: I hate writers bloke **

**2: I am not very good at writing stories**

**seeing as im not very good at this if anyone wants to take this story please message me. Also all of the things ive made up like the bloodline seals and the jutsu i made and the other stuff if anyone whats to use them they are welcome to but send me a link to your story to read please.**

**Well it's been fun everyone but this is the end for this story for me but whe ni get better at writing then i will start the other stories i came up with.**

**Peace out **


	15. Shock to the system

**Yo everyone did you miss cause i missed you. Now i know your all wondering why is me writing this story again instead of some else well the answer is very simple i decided that i really didnt care if some people said that i cant write i enjoyed writing this and getting all the good feedback about it so what im trying to say is IM BACK! **

**Now on with the story. **

"K-Kaa-S-san" Stuttered a wide eyed Naruto.

lying in the centre of the dark room lay kushina uzamaki also known as the red hot habanero or to Naruto his supposedly deceased mother. still in his shocked state Naruto slowly walks over to her bed.

"_Who ever did this to you kaa-san they will be wishing for death by the time im done with them" _thought an angry Naruto

Getting to the bed Naruto looks at his mother unmoving form trying to calm his rage enough to make a rationale response the the situation. Calming down enough to think naruto looks arounf the room an sees a chart with kushina's name on it and starts reading.

_I don't now how orochimaru-sama does it he managed to find a full blooded uzamaki to help us with are experiments to find out the reason behind the uzamaki regeneration and try to replicate it for are soldiers,however i would like to meet the person who got this uzamaki she is quit the catch and however don it must have be powerful._

_The experiments are going well we have managed to find out that their healing is due to there chakra and the potency of it but the most amazing part is the more potent that chakra the longer the life of the individual we will soon begin to try and replicate it._

_So far the bitch has been nearly useless in helping us replicate the healing factor we had to sedate her all she did was keep mumbling about a "Minato-teme" and "Naruto-kun" we don't know who they are but we don't care they are no use to use;_

_Im starting to get pissed of with this bitch we kept trying to impregnate her to see how the child of an uzamaki grows but every time we try a cloak of red energy appears and stops us the only success we had was implanting the DNA of a young uzamaki child into her womb but we have yet to see results._

_The bitch has given birth to a young girl but is far to young to experiment on for now so we leave her in the care of the women who "Volunteered" to look after the children we have gathered from across the nation. _

_we have stopped the experiments for now as we are need for another project so we will have left the women in a sedated state hopefully when we come back she will be more corporative and hopefully the child will be old enough for actual experiments ._

Finished reading Naruto could no longer suppress his rage and was leaking k.I that would make a bijuu shiver in fear.

_"When i next see orochimaru i'm going to kill him in the most painful way possible but for now i need to get her out of her and keep searching this base and try and find this child"_ Thought Naruto

suppressing his anger for now Naruto seals up all of the research notes and created a clone

"Take kaa-san to the rondevu point" Ordered the original Naruto

"no problem boss" replied the clone picking up kushina as carefully as possible the clone run out the door to the rondevu point leaving the original to search the rest of the lower levels.

**With Kiba and Shino **

After leaving Neji and Naruto Kiba and Shino search the higher levels of the base .

"Oi Shino your bugs got anything cause i cant smell anything" Asked Kiba slightly annoyed at the fact his nose was nearly useless at the moment.

"My bugs are piking up several small chakra signatures but they are far below us so it is only logical to leave Naruto to deal with it" Stated Shino in his normal stotic voice getting a nod of agreement the two continued to search the base.

**Back with Naruto **

Walking down a dark and narrow corridor Naruto stops in-front of a door that was different to the others as this one had a name "The play pen" getting a chill up his spin as he read the name to himself he prepared himself and opened the door.

**With Neji **

As neji walked around the base going from room to room and sealing anything significant we finds himself in another lab grimacing at the thought of more experiments neji steals himself and looks around for the notes people have left behind and finds a video log of a past experiment nearly puking at the sights he sees.

"To do this to children these people would be spat out by hell it's self" Spat out neji in anger. Collecting the notes and the video neji leaves the lab and heads for the rest of the base hoping for nothing as bad as this.

**With Naruto **

Opening the door Naruto saw a sight he never thought he would see inside a base such as this it was a nursery filled with cribs and toys. Walking into the room Naruto searches for something to tell him what this room is for until he has to dodge a hit from behind.

"So come back to taunt as huh minato-teme" Said a clearly female voice turning around naruto see what looks like a female sasuke(**Shudder**) staring at him with so much hate that it made him flinch. Not being able to respond the women talks again.

"I hope you had fun touring this place you bastard i cant believe what you have done to these people at to what fulfil that fucking prophecy about a child that will save the world" Spat out the women in disgust

Regaining his senses Naruto looks at the women in confusion " Look lady i dont know who you are but im not this "Minato-teme" my name is Naruto and the reason im here is that i was sent with a team of konoha nin to search this base" Said a still confused Naruto.

"Ha like i would believe that you look to much like that bastard to not be related to him so what he fuck so bitch after he imprisoned kushina and then sends you to be some kind of warden to this place and even has the cheek to name you the same name as kushina's son" Said the women in obvious anger anger.

"Look my name is Naruto uzumaki son of kushina uzumaki and minato namikaze and jounin of konoha and i am here to search this base and help the people inside" Stated Naruto still looking at the now shocked women.

"Y-yo-ou-r a-a-ali-v-e" stutterd the mysterious women with tears faling from her eys getting an even more confused look from Naruto

"Um yes who said i wasn't but more importantly who are you?" Asked Naruto hoping to find out who this women was.

"Me and kushina were told you had died after the sealing and I'm Mikoto uchiha you mothers best friend" Said the now name Mikoto shocking Naruto that another uchiha was alive.

"How are you alive, what are you doing here and what is this place?" Asked Naruto in one breath looking straight at Mikoto.

"Well to answer in order during the attack of the kyuubi i was kidnapped and replaced by a special clone but I'm still not sure what kind of clone it was it was plain white anf had green hair before it took my shape but i had never seen a clone like that until then.(**You cant give your self a cookie if you can guess what it is**) What I'm doing here is looking after the children that have been taken from there homes and locked up here and this place is called the play pen it is were the children are kept until they reach a certain age and are taken to be experimented on, Answered Mikoto in disgust.

"Who did this to these children?" Asked Naruto in a low voice trying to keep his cool. Mikoto looked at Naruto in worry knowing what she was going to say would effect him greatly "Whilst orochimaru owns the labs and conducts the excrements he is being funded by" Mikoto stopped not sure if she should continue.

"by who Mikoto?" Asked Naruto whilst gritting his teeth have a guess who it was.

takeing a deep breath "He is being funded by your farther Minato namikaze" Said Mikoto

As soon as the name was said the temperature of the room dropped and k.i filled the room causing the sleeping children to start crying. Seeing his k.i was affecting the children he stopped it causing the kids to stop crying and calm down.

Looking at the shaking Mikoto "Is there anything else i should know?" Asked naruto trying to stop his k.i from being unleashed again.

"I think there is something you should see so follow me" Said Mikoto obliging to her request she leads Naruto to a small room on the other side of the room and opens the door and sitting in the centre of the room was a small red haired girl playing with a doll.

"Mito-chan i have someone here to meet you" Said Mikoto in a loving voice the now named mito turned to around showing her round and whiskered face but here blue eyes widened when when she saw Naruto standing there.

"Tou-san?" Asked mito with tears building up in her eyes.

**Well thats it for now so what do you think i cant tell you didnt see any of that coming but hope you injoyed it and please review i would like so feedback for this chapter.**


	16. The Mystery unravels

**Yo everyone hoped you liked last chapter because I enjoyed writing it again leave a review so i can see what people think of the story now on with the story.**

**Last time **

"Mito-chan i have someone here to meet you" Said Mikoto in a loving voice the now named Mito turned to around showing her round and whiskered face but here blue eyes widened when when she saw Naruto standing there.

"Tou-san?" Asked Mito with tears building up in her eyes.

To shocked at what the girl had said he did't react in time to catch Mito causing him to fall on his back with a cry Mito clinging to his chest still in shock Naruto just stayed there looking at the ceiling with wide eyes.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to snap out of it any time soon Mikoto started talking to Mito trying to calm her down and explain who he was "Mito-chan how do you know Naruto is your father i nor kushina ever told you who he was as we didn't know?" Asked Mikoto think of the possibility her father could be Naruto. trying to stop her tears and calm down enough to talk(**Which is hard for kids so give her credit were its due) **she got of of Naruto's still unmoving body and looked at Mikoto

"I Know it's him the voice in my head told me so" Stated Mito like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Know this caught Mikoto of guard and broke Naruto out of his shock both looking at Mito with a questioning look "What voice would this be Mito-chan?" Asked Mikoto worry evident in her voice.

Looking at both Naruto and Mikoto with the most adorable thinking pose that made Mikoto have to restrain herself from shouting "KAWII" and glomp the adorable child. Mito still think of what the voice could be heard a small whisper she barely made out what the mysterious voice said "_Mind scape" _confused at what the voice said she looks at the other occupants of the room.

"Um tou-san Mikoto-chan i heard the voice again it said mind scape what's that?" Asked a confused Mito. Thinking of a way to explain it easily to the little girl quickly " Well it like going into your own head and being able to see and do things inside" Said Naruto hoping Mito understood.

"Okay i think i understand but why do i have a voice telling me to go there?" Asked a still confused Mito

"That's what we are about to find out" Said Mikoto getting a nod from the two Naruto speaks "Okay Mikoto hold on to Mito and all of us have to concentrate" Ordered Naruto complying with the order they all begin to concentrate and go into Mito's mind scape.

**Inside the mind scape **

appearing in what looks like a sewer(**Just think Naruto's mind scape**) the three follow the pipes on the ceiling hoping to find the source of the mysterious voice. Following the pipes to the end the see something that shocked both Naruto and Mikoto inside Mito's mind scape was a cage but most shocking of all standing inside the cage was something that should not be possible standing in the cage was the kyuubi no kitsune.

**With Shino and Kiba**

after searching the remaining rooms for any thing suspicious or related to orochimaru's twisted experiments but finding nothing more on anything the two decided to head to the main entrance and wait for the others to return planting explosive notes along the way to make sure the base was destroyed when everyone left.

"Well it's good to see you all are finished searching did you find anything along the way?" Hearing the voice the duo turned to so there team mate neji with a large sealing scroll in hand.

"We have found notes to several different experiments and some samples of the blood they used and yourself neji-san?" Asked Shino in his normal stotic voice. Hearing Shino's question brought back the memory's of the notes and videos he watched also find out about his farther made Neji's anger comeback something that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"I also have found several notes and even a video of the experiments being done but most of all i have found out about what really happened to my father" Said neji in a low voice trying to conceal his anger about what he found.

"Well you'll have to inform use later as we have a mission has Naruto made contact with you?" Asked Shino getting a no from neji the three wait by the entrance waiting for the a arrival of there last team mate.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto stared at the caged fox thinking of all the possible reasons how he could be here inside Mito looking closer he noticed the slight difference in colour to the fox he knew.

_"_How are you hear nine tails and why do you look different?" Asked Naruto looking at the smirking fox behind the cage.

**"There is a reason for that Naruto and that is I'm the yin half of the original nine tales"** Said yin his grin never leaving his only getting bigger seeing the shocked looks from the people in front of him.d yin h

**"That's right you only have half the power of the original me and that's all thanks to the power hungry man you call a farther"** Stated yin. Cursing his father even more then he had already "But how did you get inside Mito-chan?" Asked Naruto.

**"Haha straight to the point well to answer your question i came from kushina you see during your sealing i was split in to the yang half inside of you and the yin inside Minato. Knowing the sacrifice needed for the jutsu he used he tried using me as soul instead of his own but that only partly worked and whilst he lived most of his chakra along with me were taken and having no were for the chakra to go i used the last of my strength and pulled myself inside kushina's seal saving me from dying. Minato having survived but extremely weak took kushina the hidden base you are in now and had Orochimaru do experiments on her and others trying to find away to regain his lost strength"** Finished yin

Naruto and Mikoto we shocked at what Minato did and his reason for doing it but some thing in the story didn't add up.

"But how did Minato know Orochimaru had a base here in the first place and that still doesn't explain why you are here inside Mito and not kushina" Stated Naruto getting a nod of agreement from Mikoto and a smirk from yin.

**"Well the answer to your second question is that during the pregnancy kushina's seal went unchecked and aloud me to flow my limited chakra into the child hoping to find a way to keep myself hidden from the bastards that were doing the experiments"** Said yin mentally patting himself on the back for his great idea in staying alive.

"And the first question?" Asked Naruto

**"Oh that easy Minato and Orochimaru have been working together since Minato was in the academy"**Answered yin getting more shocked looks from Naruto and Mikoto

**You just cant beat a nice cliff hanger can you **

**Like it? if you do then review if you don't review and tell me were to improve **

**until next time.**


	17. Things just got more complicated

**Yo everyone who bothers to read this. **

**I hope your enjoying the story so far i cant really tell if anyone is why do you ask well it's simple I'm not getting any feed back.:( **

**Anyway on with the story.**

"And the first question?" Asked Naruto

**"Oh that easy Minato and Orochimaru have been working together since Minato was in the academy"**Answered yin getting more shocked looks from Naruto and Mikoto.

"WHAT!" Shouted both Mikoto and Naruto not believing what yin had just told them. Smirking at the response yin begins to explain "**What did you think that Minato would become as strong as he was with jiraiya as his teacher? I mean yes the man is strong but he sucks as a teacher the only reason you taught you properly is because your Hokage threatened him and wrote you training schedule her self" **Stated yin getting a knowing nod from Naruto knowing without Tsunade he would be no were near as strong as he was.

"That maybe true but that doesn't explain how Orochimaru and Minato became partners" Said Naruto getting a nod from Mikoto whilst Mito continued to stand there to knowing what they are talking about.

"**I don't know the full details only what I have been able to pick up put I believe it started when Minato lived in the orphanage and Orochimaru saw the potential in him and started training him and the two stayed in contacted for years even helping each other in there schemes a major one being the kidnapping of kushina and "saving" her from the "Kumo" ninja thus gaining her affection and also gaining the uzumaki knowledge on sealing"** Said yin causing Naruto, Mikoto and Mito to scowl.

"So the bastard was trained by the snake and is know using innocent people for twisted experiments just to get more power" Spat Naruto in anger at his father.

"Um mister yin-san how is it that you know that tou-san was my tou-san?" Asked Mito hoping that Naruto really was her father. Smiling at the small girl "**I know because When they tried to implant his DNA into your mother i stopped it but your mother subconsciously stopped my chakra in let them do it and once she was pregnant I looked at the DNA and it matches perfectly with his meaning he is your father"** Said yin causing the girl to start crying worrying Mikoto and Naruto.

"Mito-chan why are you crying?" Asked Mikoto in a soothing voice hearing the voice Mito looks up and sees the worried expression on Mikoto's face. "I-im happy t-th-a-t I k-n-ow w-h-o-o my t-to-u-s-sa-n is b-ut h-he m-u-ust h-ha-te me" Stuttered out a still crying Mito getting confused looks from Mikoto and Naruto.

"Why would i hate you Mito-chan?" Asked Naruto in a soothing voice.

"B-b-ec-cau-s-e i-m n-no-t y-yo-u-r r-real -d-dau-g-gh-t-ter" Said a still crying Mito. Getting a shocked looks from Naruto. Walking over to the crying girl Naruto pulls her into a tight hug saying soothing words to her calming her down. Finally stopping after five minutes of Mito continued to sob on Naruto's chest whilst Naruto continued to try a calm her down Naruto pulled back from the hug an looked directly at the bloodshot eyes of Mito "Mito-chan I don;t know why you would think that i would hate you but i can tell you now i maybe new to this so you will have to give me time but I would love for you to be my daughter so what do you say Musume-chan" Said Naruto with a few tears going down his eyes and a smile that would melt anyone's heart not being able to speck Mito just hugged her father crying tears of joy.

Mikoto watches the family moment with a smile knowing that Naruto would make a great dad if given time. Yin whilst not as angry as yang still didn't care the sappy feelings on display so he spoke **"So now that you know about your father and his schemes what are you going to do?"** Asked yin hoping to change the subject and stop the mushy carp in front of him from continuing. Wiping the tears in their eyes the three look at yin with fire in their eyes "I'm going to stop whatever that bastard has planned and kill him and Orochimaru for the pain they have caused not only my family but innocent people" Said Naruto with determination in his eyes getting nods in agreement from both Mikoto and Mito and a smirk from yin.

**"Hahaha this will be entertaining for me to watch but just to make sure I get a good show i will give you the Knowledge on the rinnegan to make your own eyes more** **powerful" **Said yin getting strange looks from Mikoto.

"But Naruto doesn't have a dojutsu do you Naruto?" Asked a confused Mikoto knowing that never of his parents had a bloodline. Understanding Mikoto's confusion Naruto explains "When i was on my training trip I did some research into bloodlines to see how to counter them but i ended up making a seal that allows the same ability's whichI call the Chūkū kopīhoīru" Proving his point he sends chakra into his eyes showing her causing her to jump back in surprise calming down she had a closer look at the eye seeing the difference between it and the sharingan the sclera was a dark royal purple with the pupils splinting of into small star shaped dots around the eye. She found her self staring at his eyes for what felt like hours until until a voice broke her from her trance like state "I know I'm good looking Mikoto-chan but you can stair later we need to leave this place now" Said Naruto with a small smirk a seeing the blush on Mikoto's face.

Turning to yin Naruto looks at him "We are leaving for now but we will be back later to talk more okay lets go" Ordered Naruto getting nods the three wake up and leave the mind scape.

**Back inside the play room**

Waking up and regaining the senses Naruto looks a Mikoto "How many children are in this place?" Asks Naruto thinking for a moment "There are about 15 children here at the moment all under four years apart from Mito who is five" Said Mikoto getting a nod Naruto creates 15 shadow clones to carry the children to the exit whilst the original scoops Mito in his arms causing her to giggle and snuggle into her father gathering al the children the group head to the exit to meet up with the konoha team.

**With the team**

Waiting for there leader to turn up the team are discussing the changes with Naruto.

"I can't believe how much he has changed I mean he kicked Kakashi's ass and beat guy like a punching bag back in the academy he could barley throw a kunai" Exclaimed Kiba getting nods from Neji and Shino both not believing the changes that have happened to their friend.

stopping their talk as they sensed a several chakra signatures but calmed as they sensed the familiar chakra of Naruto getting closer with the different signatures. And like they sensed Naruto appeared in front of them but with a small red haired girl that looked a bit like him and even had the whisker marks he use to have but the most shocking part was and army of shadow clones carrying different children in their arms and what looked like a female sasuke.

"Okay you three we are going to go and meet with the prisoners and Ii will flash us back to konoha" Ordered getting nods the group travel to the meeting point.

"Naruto who are all of these kids, Why does that girl in your arms look like you and who is the female sasuke look-a-like" Exclaimed Kiba wanting to know who they are. sighing at Kiba's impatiens Naruto looks over to him "I don;t want to hat to repeat it so you will have to wait until we get back to konoha okay Kiba" Sated Naruto getting a small nod from him.

**Meeting point **

Arriving at the meeting point the group spilt up and tell everyone in the area to hold onto each other so they can flash to konoha. As everyone was holding onto each other Naruto was about to flash to konoha until a deep voice was heard in the area "Well well well leader-sama was right one of his bases was being ransacked by some konoha trash ill have to take care of that now won't I" Said the voice getting into a fighting stance Naruto looks opens his senses and locates the source of the voice. Kissing the top of Mito's head getting a cute giggle from the girl he creates a clone and passes the girl to him "Take Mito-chan and the rest to konoha got it" Ordered the original get a "Hai" from the clone Naruto looks at his team "You will go with the group to konoha i will handle the threat here" Ordered getting reluctant nods from his team. Naruto stayed there to watch the group disappear in a flash then turned around to go to this mysterious voice.

Running along the trees Naruto was force to dodge a set of kunai being thrown at him landing on the ground Naruto turns to see a man dressed in a Dark green set of old armour (Like mandara) and a large one handed cleaver on his waist along with a white mask with the kanji for greed on the forehead.

"Oh so you dodge such a shame i was hoping to kill you quickly so I could go and round up those prisoners you so wrongly took from leader-sama's base but it looks like I will have to get my hands dirty such a shame I was feeling hungry and some of the people in that group looked quite tender" Said the Mysterious man creeping out Naruto.

"So who are you and who is this leader-sama of your's?" Asked Naruto trying to get information on the enemy.

"Well as the mask tells you my name is greed and who leader-sama is is none of your concern" Said the now named greed before charging at with his cleaver at hight jounin speed but before the blade reached Naruto he unsealed his duel kama's deflecting the strike from the clever and slashing the exposed stomach of greed cutting him in half. Slightly disappointed in the fight Naruto sealed his kamas and started to walk away until he heard a small giggle which turned into a full blow laugh turning around greed stood there perfectly fine but his armour was a wreck. Greed seeing is armour was now useless ripped it of exposing his upper body or more importantly the large mouth that was across his chest.

"Well that tickled a bit" Said greed in a cheery manner not believing what he had just seen Naruto just stared until he finally spoke

"What in the hell are you!" Exclaimed Naruto

"Oh yeah you don't know so let me reintroduce myself i am greed one of the seven deadly sins of hell and leader-samas elite soilder.


	18. the power of sin

**Yo everyone hope you like the story so far also quick reminder this is my first story i have ever written so please excuse the grammar and some spelling also I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so if they suck leave some feed back so i can improve.**

**enjoy the rest of the story **

**Last time**

"What in the hell are you!" Exclaimed Naruto

"Oh yeah you don't know so let me reintroduce myself i am greed one of the seven deadly sins of hell and leader-samas elite solider.

before Naruto could respond greed charged at him with his cleaver in hand swinging at him trying to cut him, Naruto activated his Chūkū kopīhoīru and quickly ducked the swing of the clever and sent a high speed kick at greed ribs send greed stumbling a few feet back. Not giving greed time to recover naruo builds up his chakra and makes a hand sign **Drilling air bullet **shouted out Naruto sending a large bullet of air at the still recover greed not being able to dodge the attack greed is struck by the bullet causing an explosion that engulfed greed and his surroundings. Not letting his guard down Naruto waited for the smoke to disperse _"If this guy can survive being cut in half then he probably survived that explosion" _thought Naruto hoping to be wrong. With the smoke clearing Naruto could see the remains of greed scattered across the area covering the land scape in blood and organs Naruto hoped that was enough to stop greed from coming back but to his shock the organs and blood from the area started to move into one place and began to go back together again.

Now standing as if nothing had happened greed looks at Naruto "Your going to have to try harder then that if you hope to beat me human" Said a smirking greed looking at Naruto again greed makes a hand seal and places his hands on the ground "**sin style : greed of mortal man"** as soon as he called the name the ground started to shake and crack open revealing hundreds of husk like men with no faces and razor like claws as hands. Naruto looked at the army of husk hoping that they could die but that wish died as greed started to speak "Hahahaha i hope you enjoy my gifts to you human this is a move exclusive to me and is one of my ultimate powers i can bring people from the pits of hell to serve me haha even in death you humans are to greedy but only now they greed for your flesh what are you waiting for attack that human now hahaha" Laughed greed as soon as the command was uttered the army of husks charged at Naruto swinging wildly with their claws. As Naruto dodge the attacks he was thinking a mile a minute trying to think of something to do _"Okay they can't die since their already dead so attack them head on is out so how to get rid of them come on Naruto think dammit think of something to beat these things i could summon a toad to help me but again they can't die wait summon that it these things are summons"_ Thought Naruto jumping in the air Naruto land on a husks head and runs at blinding speed towards greed in seconds Naruto was behind greed with his hand on greed back sensing Naruto behind him greed swings behind him with his cleaver only to miss as Naruto jumps back into the crowd of husk and get surrounded by them getting a grin from greed.

"Hahaha so that was your big plan getting surrounded by the undead well i must say i was expecting better from you leader-sama spoke of you as a threat to his plans but i cant see you as a threat i mean sure yeah you "killed" me twice but that nothing special well might as well ask any last words?" Asked greed with a smirk that turned into a thrown when he noticed Naruto grinning his fox like grin "Well greed i was just wondering do you fell different at all anything wrong with your chakra?" Asked Naruto still grinning "WHAT DID YOU DO" shouted greed getting naruto's grin to widen "well since you asked nicely ill i wont tell you ill show you" Said Naruto who made a hand seal activating the seal placed on greeds back and one by one all the husks started to crack and break apart making greed freak out "I blocked your summoning with that seal so no more husks for you and that was your last line of defence against me" Stated Naruto making greed laugh "What just because i lost my summons you think you've one you still can't kill me and i have more tricks up my sleeve then those mindless husks" Laughed gree getting Naruto to join in the laugh as well confusing greed.

"You think that was the only seal i place on you i place multiple seals one you that have been absorbed into the cells of your body there is no getting rid on them right now your chakra coils are being destroyed from the inside out and your muscles are starting to deteriorate soon you'll be as weak as a new born child but don't worry you still can't die but you will never be able to fight again you should start feeling the effects soon " Stated Naruto getting a horrified look from greed who true to Naruto's word start to feel weak and fall to the floor screaming in pain as his chakra coils were being destroyed by the seal. Walking over to the screaming greed Naruto puts his foot on greed's throat making him stop screaming and look at Naruto with fear in his eyes "I can make the pain go away you just have to answer some questions nod if you understand" Getting a nod Naruto continues " Firstly how are you immortal?" Asked Naruto lessening the pressure on greed throat just enough to talk "I-i was given this power by leader-sama im not sure how he did it but i know it takes lot and lots of lives to make a single person immortal and he has made 8 himself included" Said greed getting a nod from Naruto "I see and who is this leader of your's ?" Asked Naruto getting a wide eyed look from greed who started to shake in fear "I-i won't say i wont no matter what you do nothing will compare to what leader-sama would do to me" Said a greed with a voice full of fear. Not expecting that response Naruto looked at the still shaking greed "What does your leader hope to accomplish?" Asked Naruto

"Everything" Said greed confusing the blond "What do you mean everything ?" Asked Naruto not understanding what greed meant "He wants everything this world has to offer him be it knowledge, power or even people he wishes for all of these things and more he" Greed was cut of by a new voice "That is enough greed i will make sure to tell leader-sama about the information you just gave away" Said the voice turning around Naruto watches a a long porcelain leg stepped out of the shadow of a tree revealing a gorgeous women with raven coloured hair with strands of pink and red an angelic face that would make men die of a nose bleed.

"Im sorry lust-chan but he force me to answer his questions" Said greed the now named lust shakes her head at greed and looks over at Naruto and licks her lips at the sight before her "My my what do we have hear what a lovely specimen of a man what the name handsome?" Asked lust looking at Naruto with no hidden amount of lust.**(The pun was not ****intended) **

"Im Naruto uzumaki of the hidden leaf village and who would you be?" Asked Naruto getting a shocked look at the name "So your the one leader-sama told us to look out for i would love to stay and chat but we must be going" Stated lust as soon as she said that she and greed disappeared into the shadows leaving Naruto alone.

"Well that finally over at least best get back to the village and with that Naruto disappeared in a blue flash.


	19. The plot thickens

**Yo **

**Hoped you liked the last chapter and just to clarify this is not a full metal alchemist cross over just a couple of things from it there may also be some bleach but not an actual cross over okay.**

**Well enjoy **

"Well that finally over at least best get back to the village and with that Naruto disappeared in a blue flash.

**Konoha village gates **

Appearing in a blue flash Naruto gets tackled to the floor by a speeding Mito "Tou-san your back i thought i would never see you again" Shouted Mito clinging to Naruto's chest bring a smile to Naruto's "Im never going to leave you Mito-chan your my musume" Whispered Naruto into Mito's ear making the girl cling to Naruto harder.

Getting up from the ground with Mito in his arms Naruto looks over to were to ex prisoners were getting checked by medic nins and spots his team and Tsunade walking towards him. reaching Naruto they look at Mito in confusion "Um Naruto-kun who is she?" Asked Tsunade looking at mito in Naruto's arms. "Ill explain during my debrief okay tsu-hime" Said Naruto

"Okay Naruto-kun what happened to you during the mission?" Asked Tsunade with a sigh Naruto begins to explain his part of the mission

"Well after we spilt up i walked down into the lower floors and looked in several rooms finding nothing but old records but the last room i found" Naruto stopped talking there making Tsunade worried that something had happened "What did you find Naruto-kun?" Asked Tsunade as gently as possible. Taking a deep breath Naruto continues "I found kushina uzumaki lying in a hospital bed surrounded by machines that were keeping her in a coma" Stated Naruto getting wide eyed looks from Tsunade and confused ones from his team. Ignoring the looks he continued "After making a clone and sent him with kushina i went further down the base only to find one room called the play pen after looking around i was confronted by Mikoto uchiha" "WHAT MIKOTO-CHANS ALIVE" Yelled Tsunade looking at Naruto in shock "Yes she is alive but back to the debrief after explaining who i was she started crying about her thinking i was dead after calming down she lead me to a private room where i meet Mito-chan my daughter" Said Naruto stroking Mito's hair getting a smile from the girl. Shocked was the only word to describe the state Tsunade and his team were in Kiba being the first to get out of shock looked at Naruto "D-d-did you just say DAUGHTER!" Exclaimed Kiba the noise making the rest get out of their shock and look at him in shock.

"How can she be your daughter, where has she been, how is she hear and who is her mother?" Demanded Tsunade in rapid succession wanting to know how Naruto her lover could have a five year old child. Looking at Tsunade with caring eyes as he understood that this is a massive shock "Well in order she is my genetic daughter as my DNA was implanted into someone to give birth to her, The reason neither of us have meet her she was being hell prisoner in orochimaru's base until today and her mother was kushina uzumaki " Said Naruto whispering the last part but Tsunade caught it making her wide eyed again and looking at Mito again and mental berated herself at not noticing the red hair identical to that of kushina's. Looking at Naruto she sees him smiling at Mito with a fatherly smile whilst stroking her hair smiling at the two Tsunade speaks up "Is their anything else to add to the report?" Asked Tsunade looking at Naruto watching his face change from a kind smile to a serious face with not so well concealed furry "Yes Tsunade-hime but the information should not be spoken about in the open" Stated Naruto in a serious voice trying to mask his hatred getting a nod Tsunade and his team shunshin's to the hokage office leaving Naruto holding Mito.

Walking over to the tents were to prisoners were being healed Naruto finds Mikoto being checked over by a medic "Mikoto-chan can you look after mito-chan for me whilst i go and talk to Tsunade-chan about the mission and the things i have learned?" Asked Naruto not wanting Mito to hear what he has to say about the mission.

"Of course ill look after mito-chan she is basically a daughter to me" Said Mikoto happy that she could still look after Mito-chan even with them free from prison. After 5 minutes of trying to pry Mito from Naruto Naruto hugs her and promises to spend lots of time with her getting a happy nod she lets go of Naruto allowing him to disappear in a blue flash.

**Hokage office**

Appearing in a blue flash Naruto looks at the occupants of the room sitting in her char was Tsunade, standing there was Jiriaya, Shino , kiba and over to a chair in front of them he looks at tsunade "Okay what im about to tell you will be hard to hear but it is the truth and i what to tell you all of what i have learned before you ask questions okay?" Asked Naruto gwtting nods Naruto begins to explain.

**30 Minutes of explaining **

"And that's what happened" Said Naruto finishing the explanation leaving the group completely flabbergast. "This cant be right he was my student there is no way he would do something like this there must be another explanation" Said Jiriaya not believing his former student would do these horrible things.

Looking at his teacher in sadness "I'm sorry sensei but its the truth im sure Mikoto-chan can give us more information on his plans but she is looking after mito-chan and i would rather her not hear this" Said Naruto making Jiriaya calm down and sigh "I trust you Naruto but its hard to except that my student would do these horrendous things and all to what become the child of prophesy i wish i never got told that stupid thing" Said Jiriaya with sadness on his face.

"I think its more then that why would someone do these things to try and save the world it just doesn't make sense" Said Naruto trying to think of why his fathe-no why Minato would do thing like this.

"I'm not sure Naruto But we will find out why" Said Tsunade getting nods from all of them. They were all about to leave but a swirling portal appeared revealing a man with a orange swirling mask with one eye hole and a cloak with red clouds getting into fighting positions Naruto speaks up "Who are you and why are you hear?" Demanded Naruto getting the Masked man to laugh

"Hahaha you may call me tobi for now but as for why I'm hear I am hear to tell you about what your former hokage Minato Namikaze has planned" Said the masked man getting shocked looks from the group of shinobi.

"Why should we listen to you?" Asked Tsunade getting another laugh from Tobi "Hahaha you speak as if you have a choice i have information you need so you will do well to listen to it" Said the masked man.

"Very well but why give us the information by the looks of that cloak your a member of the akatsuki aren't you people after Naruto?" Asked Jiriaya

"Yes we are after the jinjuriki but for different reason then you are lead to believe" Said Tobi getting confused looks from the Konoha shinobi

"What do you mean my spy network said that you are after the Jinjuriki to take over the world" Said Jiriaya making Tobi burst out laughing. After calming down Tobi looks back at the group "That was funny i haven't laughed like that in a while why would we go to all the trouble of gathering the tailed beast for such a task are leader can level villages with a single jutsu no are goal is to protect the tailed beasts from those who would abuse their powers like your father Naruto" Explained Tobi shocking everyone

"What does Minato want with the tailed beasts?" Asked Jiriaya Not liking were this was going

"He wants to take their power and combined them into their complete form the ten tails" Gasp"and after that is done seal the beast inside himself and become the jinjuriki of the ten tailed beast become what would be the closest thing to kami this world has ever seen" Said Tobi Shocking the group even more.

"Dear Kami we have to stop him" Said Tsunade getting nods from the rest looking at tobi "Thank you for this information but why bring it to us and not another village?"

"Thanks to Naruto all four villages are closer to peace then they have ever been before and he did it in the least likely of ways no war no fighting but through the hearts of the people this is why i brought the information to you with hopes that you Naruto will bring the element nations together" Said Tobi getting wide eyes from Naruto and smiles from the rest.

"But im only one man i cant do all that by myself" Exclaimed Naruto only to get hit on the head by Jiriaya "Of course you cant no one person can but with the help of your friends im sure you will do brilliantly i taught you after all" Said Jiriaya with a grin getting a smile from everyone.

"I will contact you again but for now plan ahead and look after those you care about" Said tobi before disappearing in a swirl. With Tobi gone Naruto truns to the group "Well i don't no about you but i could use a nap right about now" Said Naruto getting laughs from them "I think you just channelled your inner nara Naruto" Said Kiba getting more laughs from the group.

**Well thats it for now so what do you think **

**Yeah i changed the akatsuki goal as i like most of the members and i love tobi he so cool especially the mask and i will explain why their goal is to protect them and here is a small hint of who gave them this goal think cannon story if you cant think then you will just have to wait and see.**

**Also i am aware that there is not much romance but i belive that true romance isnt just jumping into bed after a single date so if you expect that then you are in for a disappointment.**

**Well that all for now feel free to leave a review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Yo everyone **

**Sorry it took so long to update I have been busy with my other stories and school work.**

**Also I plan to re-write this stories because the spelling, grammar and some fighting scenes are really bad but I'm not doing that for a while' **

**hope you enjoy**

**Hokage office after Tobi left**

After Tobi left they all the occupants of the room sat in silence trying to comprehend what they had just heard. Naruto and Jiriaya were the worst effected knowing that their father/student was the cause of so much pain and misery to innocent people made them feel sick.

"I Know what he just heard is sickening but we need to deal with matters at hand like kushina and all the other prisoners they need medical attention" Said Tsunade getting sad nods from the four males in the room

"I don't no about the others but kaa-chan needs serious medical attention she was in a coma and before that had the stress of giving birth" Said Naruto getting nods from Tsunade.

"Most of the other prisoners have malnourishment and other symptoms but some are worse but can be dealt with over time" Said Shino having read the report given to him by the medics.

"I think that Ii should apply my Nature seal to Kaa-chan that should wake her up and fix all that happened to her body after years of experiments" Suggested Naruto hoping they would agree with him.

Think for a moment about his idea Tsunade looks at her lover "Let me look at her first just to see if your seal could harm her in any way" Said Tsunade getting a nod from Naruto.

Getting up from his chair Naruto walks to the window and looks behind him "I'm going to pick up Mito-chan from Mikoto-chan and show her around the village" Said Naruto before jumping out the window towards the prisoners camp.

Looking at Naruto run into the distance Jiriaya smiles "I'm glad that at least one of my students turned out great" Said Jiriaya disappointed in himself at not noticing Minato's treachery. Looking at her team mate in sadness as she looked at the guilt on Jiriaya's face grown with every passing second "It's not your fault he fooled everyone" Said Tsunade trying to help her team mate and friend.

"No Tsunade it is my fault I spent the most time with him I should have seen the signs but I ignored them all of this mess is my fault" Said Jiriaya still feeling sick about the situation.

**With Naruto **

Arriving at the camp Naruto looked around for Mikoto finding her sitting with Mito feeding her but with Mito trying to escape. walking over he hears what Mito was saying.

"But Mikoto-chan I have to find tou-san" Whined Mito getting a sigh from Mikoto.

"I've already told you Mito-chan your tou-san is busy doing grown up things you can see he once he has finished" Said Mikoto trying to get Mito to stop her whining.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here now" Said Naruto making himself known to the two. Not a second later Mito shot from Mikoto's arms onto Naruto's chest holding him "Tou-san Were have you been and why didn't I get to go" Said Mito with the dreaded puppy eyes no jutsu making Naruto cave straight away.

"I'm sorry Mito-chan but I had to talk to Tsunade about so things but I'm free now so how about I take you for some ramen" Offered Naruto getting a starry eyed look from Mito and a worried look from Mikoto.

"You mean it tou-san I get to have ramen?" Asked Mito with drool coming out of her mouth. Not excepting this kind of response Naruto looks at Mikoto for an answer.

"You see Mito-chan loves ramen just as much as Kushina but she was only allowed it on certain occasions to keep her happy" Said Mikoto with a frown at the thought of the prison. Naruto looked at the still drooling Mito and kissed her on the top of her head getting a giggle from the girl.

"You can have as much ramen as you want Mito-chan so lets go" Said Naruto getting a cheer from Mito who climb atop her fathers shoulders giving her a great view at they walked.

**ichiraku Ramen **

Arriving at the stand Naruto sees no one there "Yo old man you there!" Shouted Naruto.

Who are you calling an old man" Said a voice Naruto recognized as Teuchi. As Teuchi walked over to the counter he had the shock of his life "Hokage-sama your alive!" Shouted Teuchi in surprise not noticing the face of rage that appeared on Naruto and Mikoto's and went just as quickly.

"No old man it's me Naruto" Said Naruto trying to suppress his rage.

"NARUTO! kami you look different hey Ayame get out here their is someone to see ya" Shouted Teuchi.

"Give me a minute I'm sorting the stock room" Ayame shouted back.

"Whilst we wait why don't you introduce me to your friends" Said Teuchi looking at the two but his gaze stayed on Mikoto as if trying to remember something.

"Well this is Mikoto uchiha and the little girl drooling is Mito-chan my daughter" Said Naruto making Teuchi's jaw drop and stare at Mito in shock.

"WHAT!" Shouted Teuchi making Ayame run out to the front to see her father.

"Dad what's wrong" Asked Ayame with a worried face only getting her father point towards the counter looking at the counter she blushed at the man standing before her.

"Um who are you and what happened to my father?" Asked Ayame with a blush. Looking at Ayame in mock hurt Naruto holds his chest in mock pain "Oh that hurts Ayame how could you not remember your favourite customer" Exclaimed Naruto making Mito giggle at her fathers antics.

Looking closer at Naruto her eyes widen as she looks into his warm blue eyes an insistently recognizes him. "NARUTO!"Shouted Ayame as she jumps over the counter and pulls him into a tight hug making him laugh and Mito giggle no one noticed Mikoto's slight glare at Ayame.

pulling out of the hug Ayame looks at Naruto "You've grown so much Naruto your taller then me now" Said Ayame making Naruto smile at her.

"It's good to see you to Ayame let me introduce you to some people this is Mikoto uchiha" Pointing at Mikoto "And this is my daughter Mito-chan" Said Naruto kissing Mito on her forehead getting a giggle from the girl.

"Nice to meet you WAIT DAUGHTER!" Exclaimed Ayame having the same look her father did minutes before.

"Um Ayame, Old man are you two okay?" Asked Naruto not getting a response the three sat down and waited.

**Five minutes later **

After calming the two down and explaining the two were smitten by the little girl especially Ayame who fussed over the girl at every opportunity much to the girls joy. Eating over 100 bowls of ramen between the three they said their goodbyes getting a bear hugs from Ayame the three went to the Hokages office to see she had made a decision to use the seal on Kushina.

**Hokage tower **

Walking to the Hokage tower with Mito snuggling in his arms was not the smartest idea after 3 minutes of walking the three had gathered a large crowed all wanting to look at her and Naruto. Finally arriving at the tower the three head towards Tsuande's office but stopped to talk to Shizune who was buried in paper work.

"Hey Shizune-chan how have you been?" Asked Naruto getting her attention.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun Just busy as normal" Said Shizune who spotted Mito and had to resist the urge to snach her from Naruto and squeeze her.

"That's good to hear also let me introduce you to Mikoto uchiha and my daughter Mito-chan come on Mito-chan say hello" Said Naruto.

"Hello" Mito said quickly making Shizune nearly squeal at her cuteness.

"Um tou-san is she your girlfriend?" Asked Mito innocently making Naruto sputter and getting Shizune to blush brighter then a tomato.

"Um not Mito-chan she Isn't by girlfriend Shizune doesn't think of me that way right Shizune?" Said Naruto making Shizune blush harder.(Is that even possible)

"W-w-w-e-l-l a-a-c-t-ta-l-lly" Was as far as Shizune stuttered as the Hokage's office door opened revealing Tsunade with a smile on her beautiful face she ran and hugged Naruto and giving him a deep long kiss making Mikoto and Shizune a little depressed.

"I have great news Naruto-kun your seal should be perfectly fine to use on kushina" Said Tsunade giving Naruto another kiss.

"This is great Tsu-hime I'll go straight to the hospital and apply the seal" Said Naruto giving Tsunade a quick kiss and Mito a kiss on the forehead waving goodbye to Shizune and Mikoto Naruto disappeared in a blue flash.

**Kushina's hospital room**

Appearing in a blue flash Naruto looks at his mother lying in bed in sadness.

"It's okay kaa-chan you'll be fine soon" Said Naruto as he started to apply the seal to his mother. Doing the finishing touches to the seal Naruto seals away his ink and brush Naruto looks over his work and smiles.

"This should work" Said Naruto to himself placing his hand over the seal Naruto pumps chakra into the seal and watches as the seal glows a bright green blinding him for a few seconds. As the light died down Naruto gasped at what he saw his mother had become more beautiful then before her skin was that was once a sickly grey had become a porcelain white her once malnourished body filled out and become her once perfect body. But what made Naruto smile the most was that her hair had become the bright crimson that reminded him of his daughter.

He held his breath as he watched her eyes flutter open and look straight at him with so much hate that it made him flinch.

"MINATO YOU BASTARD" Shouted kushina who lungd at him with the intent to kill.

**"Cliff hanger no jutsu!" I shouted**

**Well what do you think? If you want to give your opinion then leave a review.**


End file.
